Hot Spots
by FlameArchanist
Summary: COMPLETE!Welcome to a world that has never been seen before. How will Harry and Draco get through it? Will there be a chance for either to show the growing love that smolders between them?
1. Burning Beds

This was going to be a bad day.  
  
She could feel the villager's hostility burning through her back. Suddenly something hard smacked into the small of her back. Slowly she turned around her, eyes blazing red.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that." Her voice was like silk sliding over the ears of those watching her in fear. She turned again. Before she had taken two steps the village exploded in flames.  
================================================================

Harry shot out of bed. He looked at his bed in horror. The sheets were crisp to the touch and his curtains were smoldering.  
  
"What the hell?" Ron sat up in his bed his red hair tousled beyond belief. "What in Merlin's name is that smell?"  
  
"It's nothing," Harry mumbled. "Just go back to sleep." Quickly Harry cast a dousing spell and the little sparks were extinguished. 'I wonder what made that happen.'  
  
"Harry!" Hermoine called as she banged on the dorm room door. "Ron! Get out of bed right now or you are going to miss breakfast!" At the mention of the word breakfast Ron shot out of bed and into the bathroom before Harry even had a chance to turn around.  
  
"Is something wrong mate? You look worried. Is it something about the burning smell in the room this morning?" Ron asked, while fixing his mouth around a spoonful of oatmeal.  
  
"What burning smell?" Hermoine looked at Ron knowing she could get information out of him easier. Harry shot a glare at Ron before he could open his mouth again.

"It was nothing Herm." Then up at the head table Dumbledore stood and the Great Hall became silent.  
  
"It has come to my attention that odd occurrences have been happening to some of you students. If anything unusual should happen please inform either me or the nearest teacher. Thank you." He sat back down among murmurs that were filtering through all four tables.


	2. Voices

Disclaimer: Forgot it the first time in all the excitement. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and Co. I own the plot, one main character and some random ones thrown in courtesy of EQ friends.  
  
And onward...... **Chapter 2**

Draco Malfoy was pissed off. Not only had his favorite robes been singed, his potions essay, one of the few he actually did, was missing.  
  
"Crabbe! Goyle! Where did you put my potions essay? I told you that you could read it. I didn't say you could keep it!"  
  
Crabbe looked at him stupidly trying to comprehend all the big words Malfoy was using. Goyle didn't even look up from his stash of chocolate frogs.  
  
"Great. Not only am I forced to live in close quarters with these two I also have to disappoint Sev again. Not to mention missing breakfast." Draco mumbled while he sauntered out of the common room and into the hallway.  
  
_"Talking to your self is the first sign of insanity."_ Draco whirled around trying to find the source of the luxurious voice. The corridor was empty.

Up in the Great Hall the talk had all but ceased as the students detached themselves from the tables. Some of them were having more difficulty than others.  
  
"Come on Ron! We are going to be late for Potions!" Hermoine begged while trying to pull Ron away from his seat. "Harry, help me." Harry got up and wrapped his arms around Ron.  
  
"Come darling, if you are not willing to go to Potions class we have things to do up in the dorm." He whispered seductively. The sound of Harry's voice right next to his ear in that kind of tone had Ron dashing to the dungeons.  
  
"You would think by now he would realize that he isn't your type." Hermoine chuckled. "I love the look on his face when you do that."  
  
The candles in the Great Hall flickered. Harry and Hermoine looked around since neither of them felt a wind that would cause the candles to move.  
  
"Weird." whispered Harry.  
  
"Do you think we should tell the Headmaster?"  
  
"No." He replied. "It was probably just a gust of wind too high for us to feel."  
  
Together they trudged down to the dungeons both with an uneasy feeling that, somehow, they were being watched.


	3. Come out, Come out

Disclaimer: Written in Chapter 2. Not going to do it again.  
  
If anyone wants to contact me my AIM screen name is the same as my pen name.  
  
Thanks to **Draco-Hiei-Kai-Luver** for reviewing and since I do not want you to explode I updated this a little early.

** Chapter 3**  
  
_"Come out. Come out wherever you are."_ Harry jolted from his bed. He looked around frantically.  
  
"Who's there??" No response.  
  
"Shaddup Harry" Mumbled Seamus as he threw a pillow in Harry's general direction. No one else even stirred. 'I wonder what that was. I could have sworn on my Firebolt that a voice called from the window.' Harry walked over to the window and looked out to the ground far below his feet. The field was completely empty. 'I must have been imagining something.'

_ "Come out. Come out wherever you are."_ Draco opened up one silver eye. 'What the hell?' He rose out of his bed and stood under the air vent that the voice came from.  
  
"Is someone in there?" Silence greeted his question. Crabbe snored and Goyle talked about muffins in his sleep. All was normal. 'How strange, that voice sounded familiar.' Draco thought and shook his head. 'I could have sworn I heard someone calling.'

"Headmaster, there are two students waiting in the hall to speak with you."  
  
"Thank you Minerva, send them in." Draco and Harry walked into Dumbledore's office eyeing each other warily.  
  
"Good Morning boys, Gummi bear?" Both shook their heads no and continued to stare at each other. 'Wow,' thought Harry.' I wish I could look that good in the morning.' Draco started getting uncomfortable with Harry staring at him and cleared his throat.  
  
"Dumbledore, I am hearing voices coming from the vents in my room." Harry looked at him in surprise.  
  
"You too?" He mouthed.  
  
"That is just wonderful boys. Now you have something else in common." Draco raised his eyebrow.  
  
"I have something else in common with Potter?" He drawled having a feeling that the old man knew something. Harry felt a shiver go down his spine.  
  
"Since you two seem to be the only ones who are attracting this voice I suggest you keep in touch and make sure this voice means no harm. Now off to class with you." Reluctantly the boys got up and made their way to the spiraling staircase.  
  
"Why do I always have to get stuck with you Potter?" Draco scowled. "Maybe we are meant to be together." Replied Harry and with that he turned down the hallway opposite the dungeons.  
  
A/N: I know my chapters are kind of short, but I have no reviews to even tell me if people want them to be longer or are enjoying the little cliffhangers. hint hint


	4. Punishment

Disclaimer: In Chapter 2. All EQ references belong to SonyEQ/Verant  
  
Rated: R for Violence, Sexual Innuendos, and Big Words.  
  
Thanks for those who reviewed and made me all happy!  
  
** Chapter 4**  
  
_"You have so many sins on your soul. You can no longer live on the blessed land. You have been found guilty of murder, arson, the decimation of sacred tombs. Above all you have committed the most heinous crime of our land, the reanimation of corpses."  
  
"You have no honor, no home, and no name. Bind her hands together. For every sin you have committed against innocent victims and those who have parted from this world you will be ritually scarred."  
  
"There is one way for you to return. For every deed you do towards the side of Elrosi Marr a scar will be removed. When your skin is once again unblemished then your soul will once again be free. Take her to the Altar."  
  
The Elrosians knelt around the large, rectangular altar. She was bound one hand to a corner and each foot strapped to the edge. A blue flame flickered over her body.  
  
"Elrosi herself has blessed this action and shows it by sending her flame to heal you quickly." She spat into the High Deagron's face. "I shall just add another gash for blasphemy."  
  
She knew they wanted to hear her screams. Just so that they would know she felt the pain.  
There was silence.  
_  
A/N: Elrosi Marr is the Goddess of Truth, Love, and Honor. Elrosians are the priestesses who serve her. The High Deagron is the only male allowed to serve Elrosi. And as always please review writing is no fun unless you can hear about what people think 


	5. Headaches and Blushes

Disclaimer: As always in Ch2  
  
If I get too confusing you guys have to let me know. I am writing this totally out of sequence whenever something pops into my little head. Only one more chapter until you find out about my little pet a.k.a. mystery character. And much thanks to all who have reviewed so far. Each time my e-mail popped up with another review I couldn't stop smiling for the longest time!  
  
**Chapter**...what are we at now? **5**?  
  
Harry woke up with a massive headache. 'What the hell had I been doing last night?' He opened up his emerald eyes expecting his world to be blurry. 'I must have left my glasses on.' Harry looked to his bedside clock and saw his glasses on the table.

"Crabbe! Those are my nighttime sweets and if you don't come out from under my bed right now I am going to cast an unforgivable on you!" Draco was in a bad mood again. This coming as no surprise considering he just woke up from having a rather pleasant dream involving a brunette with soft lips and a surprisingly skillful mouth, to find that his stash of muggle candy that he had a hard time smuggling into his room were being devoured by Crabbe.

"Harry! You forgot your glasses!" Ron's muffled yell came through the bathroom door. "Remember last time you did that you ended up bruising yourself worse than that mountain troll did!"  
  
"It's ok Ron. I can see." Ron looked at the door in disbelief.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I woke up with a headache and my vision was fine."  
  
"Wicked!" Harry and Ron grinned at each other.  
  
"What is wicked?" Hermoine asked while climbing up the last stairs.  
  
"Harry got his sight fixed in the night!"  
  
"Harry let me see." Harry took his eyes off his reflection.  
  
"All right, 'Moine."  
  
Harry opened the bathroom door and stood there as if he was going to be getting a lecture from Snape. Hermoine smiled. He was going to light up a couple hearts today, she just knew it.

_She wanted to get out of her prison. The only entertainment she had was watching the world they were going to throw her into. She smirked then winced as the movement caused one of the scars on her face to pull. Well, that and messing with a couple of the more sensitive minds. She only wished she could see them._

__  
  
Draco strode swiftly into the Great Hall, sat down, and gave death glares to anyone who dared to look at him. His eyes roamed over the Hall and landed as always on Potter.  
  
'Something is different with him.' Then Harry turned and looked straight into Draco's eyes and winked. 'He doesn't have his glasses on.' For some reason Draco was reminded about his latest dream as he admired the way light caught on Harry's green eyes without being blocked by his hideous glasses.  
  
'Hmmm, Harry has the same hair color as the girl in my dream.' Draco flushed as he remembered the imagined feel of the mouth on his body adding green eyes into the picture. 'I did not just do that!'  
  
'_Yes you did.'_ Draco stiffened.  
  
'Who are you?' No answer

Harry was just about to get up from his seat when he felt eyes staring into him. He looked up and sucked in a quick breath. Draco was looking at him with heated eyes. Harry summoned up the courage to wink and was instantly gratified at the slight pink tinge that smoothed over Draco's features. 'I bet I am going to need a silencing charm on my bed tonight.'A/N: Whee first blush! Anyway I am getting a little behind since I uploaded the ones I was going to save for a bit since I feared that my computer might get a cattle prod attached to it if I didn't. Was a little bit longer than usual and trust me the next chapter is going to be a doozy. 


	6. The Transition

Disclaimer: As always in Chapter 2. And again I am thanking my EverQuest friends for letting me use their names in this!  
  
Rated: R for mature audiences with a sense of humor!  
  
A/N: As promised you will meet my mysterious pet this chapter although it will take awhile to unravel her mystery. I also would like to take a poll type thing if you want me to devote a chapter to her history or just give tidbits along the way. I would appreciate the feedback....and since you have probably stopped reading by now on we go.  
  
** Chapter 6** Taaahhh Daaahhhh!  
  
I was knee deep in a sick love  
I was cross eyed, one of your drugs  
Skitzo savior, mad messiah  
I think I'll worship you in spite of  
God, I don't believe in you now  
I've sinned too much, I don't believe in you now  
My Goddess  
-My Goddess by: The Exiles

  
  
Harry was bored. He was currently supposed to be paying attention to Professor Binns. Of course no one ever paid attention to Professor Binns, except maybe Hermoine, but she is weird so she doesn't count. He looked down at his notes.  
  
'When did I write all that?' Harry looked over to Hermoine and gave her a strange look. She ignored him completely writing like the hounds of hell were after her. He looked back down at the paper and was startled to see that the full page of writing was turning into one single sentence.  
  
** Don't move.**  
  
Harry froze in his position of being hunched over his paper. Suddenly from the back of the room a tome bigger than anything he had ever seen Hermoine read flew over his head missing him by centimeters. It flew on and went right through Professor Binns landing with a resounding crack on the wall behind him.  
  
Everyone in the class was startled. Except for Professor Binns himself who kept on droning about the 3rd War of the Witches as if nothing had happened.  
  
After class Hermoine cornered Harry.  
  
"Are you alright? I saw the book fly over you! It almost brushed your hair! You are so lucky you didn't lift your head!" Hermoine proceeded to inspect Harry's head to make certain that he didn't get injured.  
  
"I'm ok. I promise the book didn't touch me." Harry pleaded with her. "Nothing is wrong. I just need to go see Dumbledore." With that he walked off in the direction of the Headmaster's office leaving Hermoine to look after his quickly disappearing form.

  
  
Draco sat for lunch in the Great Hall making sure he had a seat that he could watch both the front door and the Gryffindor table without being noticed too much. It really didn't matter that he had to evict a couple first years. Harry had been going through his mind since that morning.  
  
More specifically since the moment he had the audacity to wink at him in public. Draco looked up just in time to see the female member of the Golden Trio walk in, predictably followed by the flame head and then right on cue Harry stepped through the threshold and took Draco's breath away.  
  
'I am never going to get used to seeing his eyes like that.'  
  
_ 'My my, that was a rather quick transition between hate to love.'_  
  
"I am NOT in love with him!' Draco was getting rather annoyed with that voice.

Harry was surprised at the change in Draco's face. One moment he was looking rather pleasantly at Harry then he had thrust his eyes away with an expression of complete annoyance.  
  
'I wonder what that is all about.'  
  
_ 'It is about me of course.'_ Harry started in his seat  
  
'Who are you?' The voice chuckled just inside his ear.  
  
_'You will find out soon.'_ Then Harry felt a silence so profound almost as if he had been hearing people scream and then silenced in the space of one single breath. He looked over to Draco, who looked at him with alarmed eyes. Yes, he had felt it too.  
  
The Great Hall began to shake, imperceptibly at first, then steadily greater until little pieces of the walls started to crack down. At the first sign of shaking all the teachers rose with their wands extended unsure of who to defend against.  
  
"Students remain in your seats!" Harry had never heard Dumbledore speak in that kind of voice and it caused him to freeze in his seat even though all his instincts told him to run. He saw the other students having the same reaction. Something evil was coming.  
  
Lightning formed around the cracks in the door. The middle branch of lightning widened until it looked like a huge mirror surrounded by brambles of light. The center started to turn black and the entire hall was treated to the most beautiful view of stars that any had ever seen.  
  
Then the circle was cracked down the center and a figure surrounded in black was thrust through and smacked against the opposite wall.  
  
"Uasi! No! We can't let the prisoner stay there! I see children on that side!" A light female voice drifted in through the portal.  
  
"I can sense their magic." A tenor tone filtered through. "They will survive or become an army of the undead. Either way it won't affect us."  
  
The portal snapped into itself and the room was quiet. Everyone shifted at once to see the figure that had been thrown in. It was gone.  
  
A/N: Well, that wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. Thanks Uasi for letting me use you! As always please review and tell me what you think so far. Don't forget about the poll for the history of the MC! And also I have been getting many questions about a Harry/Ron relationship...for the first part Harry hasn't realized he is gay yet, he was just doing that to make Ron get to class. Sorry about any confusion!


	7. Strange Bedfellows

Disclaimer: I own only the plot which comes to me in my sleep.  
  
Rated: R for AAARRRRRR good fun  
  
A/N: Please don't kill me for not letting you see what my pet looks like last chapter! It was just too fun to resist the cliffhanger. I swear you will meet her in this one ducks the flying bricks  
  
** Chapter 7**  
  
"Prefects if you would please escort your students to their respective common rooms. I am quite sure the teachers would appreciate it." Dumbledore said in a quiet voice which resounded over the silent Great Hall. There were rustlings of clothing and the footsteps of the students skittered away.  
  
"Minerva. Severus." Both teachers looked up at Dumbledore. "I want you to keep a close eye on the students who visited my office a couple days ago. We can't let either Harry or Draco come in contact with our," He stumbled for the right word. "...Our unexpected guest." The two teachers nodded and with one last look at each other went swiftly to their houses.

  
  
She moved down another hallway. Always heading up, following that sense of contact. She had felt him in the huge room where she had been thrown, but there were too many others there for her to stand up and see him. She came to a corner.  
  
_'Left one or right one?'_ She wondered. She walked a bit to the left. _'No not this way.'_ She turned back and headed down the right corridor and up another flight of stairs. In the beginning of her journey she noticed that the pictures here had tiny little minds.  
  
Easy enough for someone like her to bypass. She simply made them think there was something far more important to look at while she slipped by. Then she came to the portrait of a very fat woman sitting in a chair. _'Hmm, the trail goes through her.'  
_  
"How do I get in?" The fat lady jumped.  
  
"You....you say the p... password."  
  
"And what is the password?" The fat lady whimpered.  
  
"I cannot tell you."

"Oh," She replied pulling out a small black dagger.  
  
"I believe you can." She caressed the painting's face with the point of her dagger.  
  
"It....the password is Intelligence."  
  
"How fitting since you showed so much of it tonight." She went through the hole on the other side of the portrait while erasing the mind of the fat lady. The room she walked into looked like any student's perfect getaway.  
  
Huge fluffy couches and chairs were scattered everywhere, a big fireplace, tables for homework or games, and two little stairways one on the right side of the room and the other to the left. She did not waste any time going up the left staircase. She went down the short hall until she reached the last door at the end. She opened up the door and almost skipped to the bed in the corner by a window.  
  
_'I know this place. The one who was with me in the village was in a room just like this.'_ She heard the portrait swing open and many young voices speaking about a 'strange happening'. She heard them talking about a He Who Must Not Be Named. She smiled as she crawled up the wall and lay on the ceiling above the canopy of her contact's bed. Humans were so silly when they were dealing with something they didn't understand.

Harry was tired. He stumbled out of his clothes and put his pajama bottoms on not even bothering with the shirt. He fell into bed unknowing of the presence above him looking at him in amusement. The rest of the boys felt strangely tired as well and each dropped off within five minutes.

_'Mesmerize never worked so well on my people.'_ She looked at her contact. _'He is a pretty one.'_ His brown almost black hair was spread over his pillow in a messy mop. She ran her fingers through it and drew back slowly when he moaned the moonlight giving his features a serene outlook.  
  
"Harry." She said softly liking the name coming of her tongue. She climbed into his bed.  
  
Harry had almost fallen into a deep sleep when he felt someone brush his hair. He was more aware when he heard a soft voice saying his name. He was completely awake when he felt that somebody climb into his bed. He opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw.  
  
"Draco? What are you doing here?"  
  
"What does it look like?" Draco climbed over Harry and straddled him. Harry cast a silencing charm around his bed.  
  
"What do you want Draco?" Harry could barely keep his voice under control well aware of the fact that he was getting hard with the other boy on top of him. Draco bent down and kissed one of Harry's nipples. Harry couldn't stop himself from moaning. He felt Draco smile against his chest as he kissed his way over to the other nipple nuzzling it with his mouth.  
  
"Like that?" He asked with a small smirk on his face. Harry froze.  
  
"Get off of me. You aren't Draco!" Draco had a confused expression on his face before he melted into a completely different person. Harry stared in wonder. The girl...no woman on his lap was extraordinary. She had long black hair that went down to the middle of her back, black eyes with no whites at all inside them, lightly bronzed skin that almost seemed to glow. Her clothes were nothing he had ever seen before.  
  
She had on a black shirt made up of straps and buckles that didn't go down anywhere near her waist. It showed off a very trim stomach and a belly button ring made of some black stone, yet it covered her arms entirely, even covering most of her hands. Her black pants hung low on her hips held up by a studded belt. Straps dangled from the waist of her pants.  
  
If Harry hadn't known any better he would have guessed her to be just another gothic type on the street. The only thing that made her anything less than amazing were the scars that covered her skin everywhere it was showing even on her elfish face and pointed ears. She waited while he finished his examination.  
  
"How did you know?" She asked.  
  
"You didn't have the same look in your eyes like Draco does when he looks at me." She chuckled.  
  
"You are very observant."  
  
"I hate to break the mood and all this, but who are you and why are you on my bed?"  
  
"My name is Viper Sadi. I am on your bed because I felt you before I was thrown into my prison. I only felt the other one after I was caught."  
  
"Caught?" Harry looked at her questioningly.  
  
"We can get into that later." With that comment she lay down beside him and nestled herself into his side. She reached up and drew a circle on Harry's cheek with her finger. He immediately fell asleep.  
  
A/N: So how do you like it so far? You finally met my Viper and got a little Harry/Draco action even if it wasn't really Draco! As always I love getting reviews and I still need some input on if you want her history in one separate chapter or threaded through the story. As always I live for your reviews! 


	8. Explanations

Disclaimer: Viper's last name is from Anne Bishop's Dark Jewels Trilogy.  
  
Rated: R just for fun  
  
** Chapter 8**  
  
Harry felt the warm body behind him and the arms holding him close. He smiled, remembering Draco's appearance last night. Then the realization of what actually happened crashed into his fantasy world. Cautiously he turned himself over to look at Viper.  
  
"You were thinking about him." She stated as a matter of fact. Harry couldn't bring himself to look into her eyes. "There is nothing to be ashamed of. He is a rather nice looking male." Harry smiled at her weakly.  
  
"Draco...he doesn't even like me. I doubt he is even gay." Viper's lips twitched with laughter.  
  
"I have seen into his dreams. Though he doesn't realize it yet no female will ever be able to arouse his passion." Harry glanced back at Viper wanting to ask her about her scars and why she was here.  
  
"They are for sins committed." Viper grimaced tracing the one on her cheek. "From a world that is too far for you to be concerned with."  
  
"I don't know if I like you reading my mind."  
  
"I am not reading your mind. I could see the question in your eyes."

  
  
"Draco?" Pansy purred as she drew her arm across Draco's naked body. "Is something wrong? You haven't responded to anything I have said or done tonight."  
  
"Maybe you should take that as a hint that I am not interested in you anymore." Draco's response came across the pitch black of his room. "Why don't you try leaving and see my response to that?" Pansy looked hurt not that it mattered much since the room was in almost complete darkness.  
  
She slipped out of Draco's bed and stumbled to the door blinded by the lack of light and her tears. There was a brief sliver of light as she opened the door then again all was black. Draco sighed as he laid head on his pillow. 'I wonder who Harry has in his bed tonight.'

  
  
The morning saw Harry still lying in bed. He watched in fascination as his dorm mates seemed oblivious to the fact that he was awake.  
  
"It is Saturday morning." He looked at Viper's half closed eyes. "What am I going to do with you?" A mischievous smile slid over Viper's mouth.  
  
"I could suggest a couple things, but seeing as it would require me turning back into that blond I have a feeling you would rather wait for the real thing."  
  
Harry shifted into a sitting position watching Ron look over at his bed in mild concern before closing the door quietly.  
  
"Do they think I am sick or something?"  
  
"They believe you are simply asleep." Viper replied opening her eyes.  
  
Harry's scar started to burn. His cries echoed through the dorm. Viper jumped and took hold of his shoulders and melded her mind with his. She saw a dark stone room with candles placed around the walls.  
  
_ In the middle of the room was what she supposed was left of a human female. Blood soaked the table and the floor around it. Standing at the head of the table holding the female's head was a snakelike figure. She felt that Harry knew him and hated him.  
  
The figure spoke, 'I will find the one you have attached yourself to. Nothing will save her!'  
_  
Suddenly Viper was pushed out of Harry's mind so violently that she almost fell out of the bed. She raised her eyes to look at Harry. He was pale and breathing hard almost as if he had just run a marathon.  
  
Viper narrowed her eyes. 'He will not succeed.'  
  
  
  
Draco woke up sweating. 'Must have been a nightmare.' He got up and felt dizzy enough to plop back down on his bed again. 'Or then again maybe I had one too many to drink.'  
  
He finally saw straight enough to stagger into the bathroom shedding his pajamas as he went. He turned on the shower and stood underneath the warm water. He felt a hand go around his waist.  
  
"Not now Pansy." He said rather sharply.  
  
"I'm not Pansy." Draco started and tried to turn around but the grip around his waist was like iron. He felt movement behind him and all went black.

  
  
"Come on Viper it isn't going to hurt you." Harry begged. Viper looked at the contraption in front of her warily.  
  
"You are telling me that I stand in that little room and I get clean?"  
  
"Well you have to turn it on first." Harry sighed.  
  
"Let me show you." He walked into the shower stall and turned on the water until it was at perfect temperature. "There." Viper approached the falling water.  
  
"I don't smell magic on it."  
  
"That's because it isn't magic, just plumbing." Harry grinned at the confused expression on her face.  
  
"Here goes nothing." Viper jumped into the little stall and stood under the water. Harry collapsed in laughter.  
  
"You are supposed to take your clothes off first!"  
  
"That would have been more useful earlier."  
  
  
  
Ron and Seamus were mystified. They were standing outside the bathroom door listening to Harry laugh like he had no worries.  
  
"I wonder who or what is making him laugh like that." Ron said wistfully.  
  
"Hey as long as it makes him laugh it can't be a bad thing." Seamus took Ron's arm and dragged him downstairs for a game of chess.  
  


Viper stepped out of the shower dripping wet.  
  
"Here." Harry said turning around to hand her a towel.  
  
"There is no need." Viper burst into flame. Harry gasped and scrambled for his wand. By the time he turned around with it in his hand Viper stood there not a hair out of place and as dry as she was before she went into the shower.  
  
"How...how did you do that?" Harry couldn't help stuttering.  
  
"I guess I have some explaining to do." Viper tilted her head towards the common room. "Maybe it would be better if you introduced me to them and I could explain it all at once."  
  
A/N: So how do you like her so far? Please review. It makes me happy. I write when I am happy! 


	9. Discovery

Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep doing this?  
  
Rated: Unusual  
  
A/N: Yep....and whoa...I barely left my computer for a day and already you had posted 3 new reviews. I am speechless wonders if she asks for 10 reviews before she updates again Nope not greedy I will grind these out as fast as possible.  
And to **Sky:** Who got Draco? .... Very good question! wink **Flameandfire:** Your wish is my command  
  
** Chapter 9**  
  
Harry walked slowly down the stairs into the common room. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was a little after one pm.  
  
"Guys." Everyone turned to look at him. "There is someone you need to meet." Hermoine's eyes widened and several of the guys looked sucker punched. Harry knew they could see Viper's form behind him. He stepped off the last stair and went to sit on one of the chairs by the fire. Viper followed winding her way behind him and sat down on the rug directly in front of the fire.  
  
"Salutations to you all." Viper's smile held only a tint of sarcasm. "You can call me Viper. Any questions?" She asked as if she was talking to a classroom.  
  
Viper could barely hold her amusement as the students clamored to be the first question heard.  
  
"You, in the back." She said pointing to Seamus.  
  
"Are you a Deatheater?" Viper looked confused. She pondered the question for a moment before coming up with one of her own.  
  
"What is a Deatheater?" She glanced over at Harry for the answer.  
  
"A Deatheater is an evil wizard or witch who follows Voldemort. They usually have a skull with a snake circling it emblazoned on their left forearm." Several of the students shuddered as he said Voldemort.  
  
"I am no Deatheater." Viper responded gravely running her hand over the bracer on her left arm, the hate in which Harry answered her question matched the hate she felt in his nightmare.  
  
"Actually I have a slight score to settle with this...what did you call him? Ah yes, Voldemort." Several of the students shivered at the tone of her voice as well as her causal usage of the horrid name.  
  
"Why didn't you burn when you burst into flame in the bathroom?" Harry's question had many eyes leave Viper and look at him strangely.  
  
"I am half fire elemental. Fire cannot harm me and I have complete control over any kind of flame."  
  
"How?" Harry spoke in before anyone else had a chance to.  
  
"It is part of me. Just like my arms or legs. I guess I have my grandfather to thank for that. Even if he was hoping for a grandson."  
  
"What kinds of magic can you do?" Viper's head tilted up and she looked straight at Hermoine with one of her eyebrows higher than the other. "It is obvious since you come from another place you do not practice the same kind of magic." Hermoine stated in a matter of fact manner.  
  
"I practice many kinds of magic. If you must know I am most adept at the art of Necromancy." Hermoine's eyes practically bulged out of her sockets.  
  
"You raise the dead!?" The students backed away quickly.  
  
"I am capable of raising just the corpse, but I am also very capable of actually reanimating a person." Viper's eyes held a hint of pain.  
  
"How is that different from raising zombies?" Ron asked with alarm holding his wand just out of eyesight.  
  
"I return the soul to the body. The ones I raise are not mindless. They go on remembering what happened when they died and after."  
  
"Could you raise someone even if their corpse was...rotted?" Harry's question tentatively crossed the room. Viper's eyes locked with his.  
  
"It would be considerably harder without a complete body or if the body had set into severe decomposition, but yes, I could."  
  
"What if the corpse is completely gone?"  
  
"I would need to find other's that would match what the person looked like before death and alter the cadaver or cadavers if I have to use more than one until it matched exactly."  
  
"Good to know." Harry mumbled hoping against hope that his intentions had gone unnoticed by his friends.  
  
"Yes indeed, that is very good to know." Viper stood and spun towards the door in one quick smooth motion. Dumbledore stood in the portrait hole. "Harry, I would like a word with you and your ...friend. The rest of you can get to the library. It is past time to begin on your weekend homework."  
  
Viper backed away from Dumbledore closer to the window.  
  
"You can not go that way my dear. It is a very long drop."  
  
"It isn't all that far down." Dumbledore put an arm around Harry's shoulders.  
  
"Come now let us not waste more time." Viper cautiously followed the pair as the rest of the students chattered their way to their dorms.  
  
They had just reached the staircase for Dumbledore's office when Snape ran up to them.  
  
"Headmaster." Snape started trying to get some dignity into his voice as he straightened his billowing robes. "Draco Malfoy has gone missing!" Dumbledore actually seemed shocked for a second.  
  
"Everyone into my office now." Snape noticed Viper and looked her over critically. She stuck her tongue out at him and lifted her eyebrows provocatively just before she sauntered after Harry swaying her hips in an 'oh so female' manner. When they arrived in they found Professor McGonagall obviously waiting to continue a conversation with Dumbledore.  
  
"Minerva if you can hold your questions for the moment I believe Severus has some explaining to do."  
  
  
  
Draco could feel the chains around his wrists and ankles. He could feel the rough cotton sheets underneath him and the velvet blindfold wrapped around his eyes. He could sense that he was either underground or in a place with no windows to let in fresh air. His head shot up in the direction of the door as he heard it open.  
  
"Who is there? Release me immediately!"  
  
"All in good time Master Malfoy." A slow bass drawl slithered to his hears. "When we have gotten what we want out of you, you can count on being released."  
  
"Of course if nothing is forthcoming we might just dispose of you. But really is there a better release than death?" The light tenor teased his ears from a few feet away. The sound of the second voice caused Draco's skin to crawl. He had heard the voice somewhere before he just couldn't place it.  
  
"Do not be alarmed. We are not in league with this Voldemort of yours." The bass reassured him.  
  
"Or perhaps the fact that we are not being in league with him might be the cause of your alarm since, after extensive research, we have found your family to follow him like obedient little slaves." The tenor sounded with all the mocking tone possible jammed into that statement.  
  
"You shut your mouth right now! I will not listen to this slander on my family's name!" Draco struggled with his bonds, but only succeeded in making his wrists bleed.  
  
  
  
"There was no note no sign, except for a slightly sulfuric smell to the air. It seemed that Draco had started to take a shower and was then abducted before he had a chance to turn the water off." Snape looked down at his lap looking like a defeated child. They were all sitting in chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk excluding Viper who knelt down by the fireplace.  
  
"I felt no power, no nudge of warning." "I am sure there was nothing you could have done Severus." Dumbledore's voice was soothing, but all present could see that it had no effect on Snape. Harry could hardly believe what he was hearing it seemed like once again as soon as he started to like someone or something it was taken away from him.  
  
"Wait...sulfur?" Viper's eyes looked blank for a second as if her eyes were actually scanning a library inside her head instead of seeing the outside world. "What does this sulfur smell like?"  
  
Dumbledore made a movement with his hand and a tiny vial of mustard yellow powder appeared on his desk. Viper moved forward and uncorked the vial. She cautiously held it up to her face and took a slight sniff.  
  
"This smells almost... almost like Guranra."  
  
"I have never heard of such a substance." Snape snapped irritated with the foreigner.  
  
"That is because it doesn't exist in your world." Viper carefully replaced the vial on Dumbledore's desk and turned towards the fire crackling in the room's hearth and pulled a tiny bag from one of her many pockets and withdrew a small purple stone.  
  
"Guranra." She stated and dropped the pebble into the fire. Immediately the fire started burning blue and spread across the whole wall. "Do not worry. It will not damage anything. It is what my people use to travel safely through the great bonfires during festival time." The others warily eyed the fire as they sat back down.  
  
"I know who took this... Draco." Viper's eyes watched the fire shrink back down and turn back into its original red orange color. "He is being used as bait to draw me out." Viper paused for a second. "It would be good if we informed his parents. I would need them to pinpoint where he is." Dumbledore looked at Viper strangely.  
  
"I am afraid the Malfoys would use this as a weakness in me and try to get me dismissed from my headmastership to and by doing that destroy the school. They are on the side of Voldemort." Viper noticed the slight shiver in all but Dumbledore and Harry.  
  
"What is this Voldemort?"  
  
"You might want to sit down comfortably. This is a long tale." Viper settled in with her back leaning against the arm of Snape's chair. He looked vaguely uneasy but his pride would not allow him to say so.  
  
"It began like this." Dumbledore's voice rose and fell with additions from both Harry and Snape through the afternoon and into the night.  
  
A/N: I really appreciate all who have reviewed my story! I am trying to get these chapters out quickly but sometimes it is hard. Please review it is harder to write it a bad mood! 


	10. Wings, Dementors, and Lucius! Oh my!

Disclaimer: Ditto  
  
Rated: F for faerie dust!  
  
**Chapter 10**  
  
"Lucius Malfoy is on his way." Dumbledore looked up from the stack of papers he was reading at the sound of Snape's voice. "It seems that someone from my house sent him a letter saying his son was gone."  
  
"Well, Severus we all knew we would have to deal with him sooner or later."  
  
"Headmaster... he has a Dementor with him."  
  
  
  
Harry was zooming around the air on his broom. Viper had convinced him to get outside and show her why every boy in his dorm had a broom.  
  
"See Viper!" He yelled in excitement. "Flying is fun!"  
  
"I know that Harry." She watched him amused by his antics. "But I still don't see why you need a broom." Harry swerved in midair and came floating down to Viper's seat on top of Hagrid's hut.  
  
"How would you fly without one?" Harry looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Like this." Viper stood up and stretched her arms out. She crouched into the hut before springing into the air the momentum of her passage had Harry's hair whipping around his face. When she hit the peak of her jump huge leathery black wings sprung from her back. With a snapping sound they opened like twin parachutes and she shot upward. Harry shot after her in his broom barely being able to keep up.  
  
"That was so awesome!" Viper turned around spinning gracefully until she hit the ground with a light thump. The wings melted into her back until there was no sign that they ever existed.  
  
"Harry Potter! Out playing while someone from your school has been kidnapped? How very unhero like of you." Harry and Viper both spun to face the direction the voice was coming from. Harry knew the man on sight.  
  
Then he froze when he noticed the shape behind him. 'Oh please let that Dementor be a trick.' He knew it wasn't a trick though because he felt it suck in all the happiness from before. Viper on the other hand was staring at the Dementor as if she would like to play with it.  
  
"What is your pet's name?" She called out to Lucius. Lucius looked at her with scorn.  
  
"He is not my pet you idiot. He is a Dementor and he is going to help me take away that useless headmaster." Lucius talked as if he were speaking to a five year old. Harry made a move to run up and hit him but Viper caught him with an arm pulling him close.  
  
"Let me deal with this." She whispered into his ear. Harry nodded imperceptibly and she felt him relax. She walked up closer to Lucius until they were only about a foot apart.  
  
"You must be Lucius Malfoy." He inclined his head to show that she was right. "In that case." Viper grabbed him by the shoulders, forced him to follow her into a kneeling position, held him down and latched herself onto his neck tearing into the delicate skin there. Harry stood dumbstruck. Viper stood back up wiping the blood from her mouth.  
  
"Thanks I needed that."  
  
"Vampire!" Lucius gasped his neck trickling blood from two pinpricks.  
  
"Hardly, besides even if I was a vampire I could find people who tasted much better than you." Lucius lost consciousness at that point. The Dementor started towards Viper taking it's hood off as it went. Viper looked it up and down.  
  
"Wow, you are ugly when you are angry." The Dementor made a hissing sound from between it's horrible lips. "Oh no sugar not on the first date." Viper jumped up and landed a spin kick right on the Dementor's lips knocking it down for a second.  
  
"Kebab!" Out from the forbidden forest a 6 foot tall obviously male skeleton lumbered out towards them. It held a huge broadsword and had scraps of clothing on it as if someone had tried to make it seem human.  
  
It's eyes glowed an eerie green. Harry stumbled backwards when the skeleton came close to him but he was ignored completely as he tromped by en route to the Dementor.  
  
"Kill it." Viper said calmly before reaching down and slinging Lucius Malfoy over her shoulder. "Then go back to the forest." She looked over at Harry.  
  
"Come on darling, I have a present for Dumbledore." Numbly Harry stood up and followed her all the while hearing the thin screams of the Dementor as the skeleton methodically cut it to pieces.  
  
  
  
"Candy Apples!" Usually saying the comical passwords for Dumbledore's office brought a smile to his face, unfortunately this was not one of those times. Viper followed Harry into Dumbledore's inner sanctum and dropped Lucius unceremoniously into one of the chairs.  
  
"You have an interesting way of dealing with Dementors Viper. Do you have them in your world?" Dumbledore turned from his view at the window and folded his hands over his stomach.  
  
"No, but we do have specters. Which are kind of like those things that you have." She nodded out the window. Lucius moaned and all eyes looked to him.  
  
"We had better get him to the medical wing." Dumbledore lead the way with Viper telling him what she had done.  
  
"Now that I have blood from a family member in me I can trace Draco."  
  
"Let's just hope this works." Dumbledore sighed. "Or this might spell disaster."  
  
  
Draco awoke once again to complete darkness. 'I wonder what woke me up this time.' He heard it again, cloth rustling against stone.  
  
"Who is there?" Draco called into the darkness.  
  
"Ah our princely guest is awake." Draco cringed as he heard the tenor voice. "It is time for you to tell us where Viper is."  
  
"I don't know any Viper, so you can just let me go." Draco got the courage to sneer.  
  
"Oh, good. You are trying to protect her. That will make this much more fun."  
  
"Too bad I am always such a killjoy." A familiar female voice stunned the whole room. 'That is the one who kept talking to me in my mind!' Draco lost the content of the information as the voices started talking in a language that he never had the chance to learn.  
  


Viper followed the blood link between her and Draco. Over plains, cities and oceans she flew. She was too high for anyone on the ground to see her and too fast for planes to realize what they saw. She felt him getting closer as she landed on a little wooded island with a mountain on the northeast corner of it.  
  
She checked her weapons one last time before plunging into the forest to the forbidding mountain. It didn't take her long to find the entrance since the person who chose it had been planning on her finding it. Down a dark tunnel that sloped ever downwards she began to hear voices.  
  
She turned to the left wall and ran her hand over some rocks trying to find the switch. The door slid open and showed her a rather lurid view. The room was draped in red cotton, a large bed stood in the middle of the farthest wall. It was the only furniture in the room. On the bed lay a boy naked and chained to the wall behind the bed. In front of the bed stood a figure, one she knew well.  
  
"Oh, good. You are trying to protect her. That will make this much more fun." She saw the effect of Uasi's voice on the boy she knew she had to intervene.  
  
"Too bad I am always such a killjoy." Uasi spun around and glared at the one he once loved with his yellow green eyes.  
  
"You always ruin my fun!" He switched to Dark Elvish to make sure his bait couldn't understand him. Viper stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
"That is what I am good for." Uasi launched himself at Viper dodged at the last second pulling out a wicked looking dagger.  
  
"Oh you want to play like that?" Uasi taunted drawing his sword. "There was a time when you would play with your hands instead." He lunged towards the bed. He never made it even halfway. Uasi staggered back as Viper's dagger lodged itself into his heart.  
  
Black blood flowed freely over his tunic and onto the floor. He looked up at Viper in disbelief, her face was unreadable. He could feel the darkness in her.  
  
"I never wanted to kill you Uasi. You should have known me better than to try and kill an innocent." There was more sorrow than he expected in her voice. He knew he had to get back to her and find out why the High Deagron would send him after her, his own best friend, and then he knew no more.  
  
A/N: Don't worry this story is no where near done! Unless you want it to be...in that case I can always stop here.


	11. Nighttime Dealings

Disclaimer: Yep  
  
Rated: Under par  
  
A/N: Mint-n-Chip ice cream! This chapter is kind of short but if I didn't cut it off where I did you guys would all have fallen asleep by now.  
  
**Chapter 11  
**  
Draco shivered as he felt the bed dip when Viper put her weight on it.  
  
"Do not be afraid." Her voiced soothed his frazzled nerves as he was unchained and his blindfold lifted from his eyes. Draco had to blink a couple times to help his eyes make the transition from pitch black to light. He stared in amazement at the woman in front of him.  
  
"I have never seen anyone like you before." He whispered barely able to control the urge to be enveloped in her arms. Viper chuckled and handed him a pair of pants.  
  
"I figured that he wouldn't give you time to get dressed." She got off of the bed and went to stand over the body.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"I am not sure I do not know the names of your lands. You are only a couple hundred miles from Hogwarts." Draco watched as she drew the cloth that had been on the bed over the corpse.  
  
"Postatem obscuri lateris nescitis." She gently covered Uasi's face and rose from her kneeling position.  
  
"Was that some sort of burial rite?" Draco stood and finished buttoning the pants. Viper snorted softly and shook her head.  
  
"We must be going. The sun will rise soon." Draco took Viper's hand and allowed her to lead him from his prison into the grey light before dawn.  
  
"Hold on." Draco barely had enough time to wrap his arms around her before she plunged them both down the cliff. Viper formed her wings in mid drop and strained her shoulder blades until she found a high thermal wind that would take her and her precious cargo to Hogwarts.  
  


Uasi popped back into his real body with an aching chest. He shook his head trying to get rid of his grogginess. A shadow passed over him.  
  
"I couldn't find her." The High Deagron grabbed his chin and forced him to meet his cold brown eyes.  
  
"You better not be lying to me." He growled.  
  
"I told you that I would need my real body to find her. She is more powerful and devious than you imagine." The Deagron let Uasi go, pushing his frame to the floor.  
  
"The portal will be ready in fifteen minutes." He stalked out the door and closed it with a resounding slam.  
  
  
  
Draco had fallen asleep by the time Viper landed on the roof of Gryffindor tower. Not surprising since it took her all day to find her way back. She shifted his body onto one arm and opened up the trapdoor to let her self into the hallway between the dorms.  
  
Silently she placed Draco in Harry's bed, smiling as Harry automatically rolled towards Draco taking him in his arms. Viper lightly tousled both boy's hair until the brown and the silver blonde blended perfectly. She would find a different bed for tonight.

  
She sneaked into the bathroom and locked the door. Viper turned on the shower water as hot as possible and stripped off her clothes. She dipped her head into the scalding stream and let the water slosh off the blood from her friend's heart. Her salty tears mingled with the purifying water and were washed down the drain.  
  
Viper ran her hands down her body, feeling the rough edges of her scars. She paused. The spiral on her hip was gone. She quickly took inventory of all her markings and noticed that one of the deeper ones on her left shin was also gone.  
  


Harry snuggled closer to Viper's warm body. He jerked awake. 'Draco Malfoy is half naked and in my bed.' Harry cautiously moved away from Draco and was surprised when he was roughly drawn back into the circle of the other boy's arms.  
  
"Draco, wake up." Harry hated having to wake the sleeping blonde but he knew that if he didn't he might regret it later. Draco's eyelids fluttered and opened leaving Harry with a breathtaking view of silver.  
  
"Morning." Harry managed, desperately hoping that Draco wouldn't feel his erection against him. Draco just stared at Harry for a couple seconds before laying his head down on Harry's chest and promptly going back to sleep.  
  
  
  
Lucius Malfoy woke up in a bed that was no where near comfortable enough. His cloudy silver eyes took in the room he was in. He was obviously in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey bustled in with a tray full of colorful potions.  
  
"Hello there, Mister Malfoy." She chirped in her perpetually happy voice. "Beautiful midnight, it is. Here you go." Before he could react she had tilted his head back and poured a neon purple potion into his mouth.  
  
He gagged and tried to spit the awful tasting stuff out, but Madame Pomfrey clamped her hand over his lips. "I can stand here all day holding this in your mouth, but I believe you will find it more to your liking just to swallow it."  
  
Lucius glared at her and choked the stuff down. "You will be right as rain in a couple minutes." With that parting comment she walked out of the room cleaning as she went.  
  
  
  
Draco never felt so comfortable in his life. He was in a cushy bed with a very comfortable body in it. Though he knew that it was Harry Potter he was holding on to for some reason it didn't bug him in the least.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms more firmly against Harry's chest, feeling the boy's awakening erection and shifted slightly to disguise his own with his hip before sliding back into oblivion hoping that the boy wouldn't wake up again for a couple more hours.  
  


The cool wind caressed her face and blew her long black tresses behind her. The ice cold concrete of the courtyard bit into her bare feet. Viper lifted her arms to the forgiving moon.  
  
"Goddess Elrosi. Hear my plea. I need your assistance." Viper waited. Slowly on top of one of the stone benches a glowing blue form coalesced. The form solidified and became a beautiful woman all in shades of blue. Her sky colored skin shimmered in the moonlight, perfectly complimenting her navy blue hair. Cobalt eyes burned into Viper's kneeling form.  
  
"You have the audacity to call upon me after what you have done?" Elrosi's words cut through Viper straight to her heart; well they would have cut her if she actually followed Elrosi. Viper made a dramatic pose her face overflowing with guilt.  
  
"Do not play with me Necromancer. I do not have the time for your games." Elrosi's tone would have most on their knees begging for mercy.  
  
"You know the crimes I did were for your greater good." Viper stood no longer able to bow down before the goddess. Her face took on a cold sneer that Draco would have loved to mimic.  
  
"You asked me to do those things just because you did not specify how I should have accomplished what you asked does not mean you can judge me for my actions. I saved your prince. I saved your people. I saved the people's faith in you! You would have been forgotten just like all the other legends left to dust and cobwebs."  
  
"I would have survived."  
  
"Yes, with a kingdom of long lost kings and old tombs. You needed an evil to pit your goodness against. Do not even try to say different. Do not forget Goddess, you are the one who woke me. You brought me out." Viper sneered in her distaste. "It is time you repaid my favor."  
  
  
  
Severus woke with a start. He was drenched in sweat, but he knew it wasn't from a nightmare. 'I need to get her out of my system.' He thought to himself while making his way to the bathroom mirror. As he looked upon his features, ragged from loss of sleep, the mirror began to show him the shape of his obsession.  
  
'If only those scars did something to disfigure her, instead of simply enhancing her beauty.' Severus sighed and ran his hands through his long black hair.

"Stop tormenting me!" He fell to his knees and wished that there was some being that would show him mercy.  
  
  
  
"What is it you want Viper. The bonds you used to call me here are starting to hurt."  
  
"They are supposed to." Elrosi looked at Viper in surprise.  
  
"Are you going to attempt a god slaying?" Her voice held only a tint of fear but it was more than Viper needed.  
  
"No, I have no need of you dead. I want to be able to teleport to the different worlds without a portal."  
  
"No!"  
  
"How brave you sound Goddess of Love, yet since my desire for the power is rooted in the very emotion that you represent you have no cause to deny me.  
  
Reluctantly Elrosi put her hands onto Viper's head. There was a brilliant blue-white light and Elrosi disappeared. Viper smiled. Now the Deagron had no where to hide.  
  
A/N: I happen to be infatuated with the actor who was chosen to play Snape in the movies so he isn't disgusting! Alan Rickman is adorable! And thank you all for reviewing! I know Viper is absolutely awesome! A little cranky at times...but hey.


	12. Between Clasped Hands

Disclaimer: You all know by now  
  
Rating: shrug  
  
A/N: Warning beginning next chapter really odd things are going to be happening. Oh and just to let you know I was really trying to hold back on updating this so I can have some semblance of order to these updates. But since I got extreme musation muse interferance I already have up to Chapter 14 typed and ready to go. So thank my muse you get this chapter way early.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The morning dawned and found the dream god swiftly departing with his bag of forgotten dreams. It snuck over Viper, still sitting cross-legged on the stone courtyard. She could feel her new power running through her like alcohol in her veins. She stood slowly and dusted the dirt off of her pants. There was the sound of wings.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Draco slowly slipped into awareness. He ached all over and his wrists needed to be bandaged. Even with all the aches and pains he was reluctant to move from where he lay. He turned slightly and found himself face to face with the point of a wand. The wand was shaking slightly with the force of the holder's anger.

"Good morning Weasley." Draco sighed easily. "If you will back up a bit then I can get up without disturbing Harry."

"Since when do you call him Harry?" Ron could barely stop himself from hexing Malfoy then and there.

"Since he was there when I needed him to be." The tone of Draco's voice had Ron hesitantly backing away and carefully watching as Draco walked slowly to the bathroom as if every step brought pain.

"Need some help Malfoy?" Draco closed his eyes for a second realizing that he was dangerously weak from lack of food.

"I just might need assistance Weasley."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
After Ron got Draco into the bathroom he walked back out shaking his head.

"Where is he?!" Harry was in a panic searching the empty dorm room.

"Calm down Harry. He is in the bathroom."

"You didn't kill him?"

"How could I? The rest of the boys thought you guys looked absolutely adorable sleeping there and refused to assist me in scaring the daylights out of him. Now if you don't mind get dressed." Ron said too casually, he walked over to his own bed and fished out a piece of paper out of his trunk. "Actually Harry, I have known about your thing with Malfoy for awhile now. I just wanted you to actually come and tell me."  
  
Harry looked dumbstruck. "I was afraid of you blowing up at me and not wanting to be my friend anymore."

"Harry, that is just unheard of." Ron winked at Harry while watching the boy finish dressing. "Besides this way I will never have to beat you for doing anything to my sister." The two boys walked out of the room laughing so hard that they kept falling into each other.

Draco walked out of the bathroom a little amused at what he had heard. 'So he has liked me for awhile now. That should make this easier.'  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Draco just didn't understand it. When he had walked into the full Gryffindor common room he expected insults, hexes, snide comments about his hair. Instead there was nothing. Not a murmur of hurtful gossip about him. It felt like he almost belonged here.

"I think I took up most of their shockablitly." Draco spun around and came face to face with Viper.

"I know you." He managed to whisper. Her eyes unnerved him it was like looking into a universe with no stars. Then she smiled and light entered her eyes making her seem almost human.

"Come on." She took him by the hand and headed towards the window.

"Aren't...we going to take the door?" Viper chuckled at the nervousness in Draco's voice.

"That takes too long." She pulled Draco into her arms and leapt headfirst out into the morning sunlight. Draco had never felt so free before.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"I want to see my son. You have no right to keep him from me." Lucius was livid. "If I don't see my son in front of me in five minutes I swear that there will be nothing left of this school when I am done with it!"  
  
"Please Mister Malfoy, calm down. Your son is currently with a guest of ours and safer than he could be with anybody." Dumbledore soothed. "I am sure he will arrive as soon as he gets back. Are you certain you don't want any tea?"  
  
The door opened and admitted a slightly breathless Draco. He was flushed with excitement, his hair was sticking out at all angles and his robes were way out of place.

"Good afternoon Father, Dumbledore." He plopped into the nearest chair. "I was out flying! No broom or spell!"

"Then how did you manage to stay afloat?" Draco shivered when he heard the calm, civil tone coming out of his father's mouth. 'Oh no, this can't be good.' Draco thought as he tried to form an answer for his father.  
  
The door opened once again and Lucius' nightmare walked in. Viper gave him a wink before placing a dead bird on Dumbledore's desk.

"I believe that owl belongs to Mr. Weasley. Draco if you would summon him to my office please." Draco obediently went trying to ignore his father's glare. "Now, Viper would you please sit?"  
  
"So my assailant has a name." Lucius spat out. Viper stiffened and took a sidelong look at the middle aged man. Fortunately she was saved from comment as the door opened and Draco walked in followed by Ron.

"Pig!" An ocean of sorrow could be heard from Ron's watery voice. He rushed to Dumbledore's desk and cradled his bird. Viper watched him carefully before standing up and walking over to Ron. She circled around him so her front was pressed against his back and wrapped her arms around his until her hands covered Ron's.

"Meltha nedgo aruend farneeh." Her strange words were colored by a thick accent. The voice barely sounded like hers. She raised both the owl and Ron's clasped hands. "Forgune eodlin jorihe sehvesy." The tiny brown owl started glowing red from the inside. Ron could barely hold his tears at bay while he was treated to a detailed view of his owl's organs and skeleton. The heart started to beat and the lungs to fill. He could feel Pig begin to move in his hands.

"Let him go." Viper's breath slid past his cheek and he loosened his hands. Pig rose up on his little feet and looked around blinking before flitting around the room. Once he had made three circuits of the area he came to land on Ron's shoulder and nipped at his ear chirping plaintively to be fed.

"I can't thank you enough." Ron's voice cracked with suppressed emotion.

"Thank me by going to feed him. He will be ravenously hungry for a couple days." Viper backed away from Ron and he dashed out of the room presumably to the owlrey. Draco looked at the open door then to Dumbledore who nodded at his unspoken request to leave. Draco made a deep bow and left closing the door with a click.  
  
Lucius gaped at Viper his mouth slightly ajar. He shook himself and with one last glare to Dumbledore he swept out of the office slamming the door behind him.

"Well, that is the fastest and quietest I have ever seen him leave here. You are hired." Viper looked at Dumbledore before both burst into laughter.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Harry couldn't get the image out of his head. He had never seen Draco be so happy and carefree. 'I wish I could make him that happy.' Harry sighed and turned around when he heard the door open. Draco was standing there in the light of the common room that had leaked up the stairs.

"Can I come in?" It seemed to take a lot out of Draco to ask that question.

"Of course." Harry walked over to his bed and sat down. Draco followed his lead and sat a couple inches away from Harry. The boys looked at each other; there was so much tension between the two it almost felt like the room was going to explode.  
  
Harry leaned forward an inch unsure that his advances would be welcome. Draco shrugged and closed the distance between him. Harry grabbed Draco by the waist and pulled him as close as he could. He searched the silvery pools and found the permission he was looking for. Draco watched Harry gather his courage and then swooped in for the kiss. Sensation exploded all over Harry's sexually frustrated body. He felt Draco's tongue run over his lips and couldn't resist sucking it into his mouth. Judging from the moans coming from the other boy it was the right thing to do. Harry pulled away from the warm haven of Draco's mouth.

"Draco, I hate to do this but...We have to stop before it gets too far." Draco looked absolutely scrumptious and made it very hard for Harry to not kiss him again.

"Why Harry? It felt so good."

"I just need to figure some things out first." Harry stared into Draco's eyes and was relieved when he found no hurt there.

"Well as long as we don't get to do anything fun then you can hear about what Viper did in Dumbledore's office!"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Through the portal Uasi could see the dim outline of the school. Slowly he wedged himself into the small hole and heard it pop back into itself behind him. 'There is no going back now.' He thought as he made his way through the forest.  
  
A/N: Please review it makes this writer happy. And when this writer is happy the story continues! does pathetic puppy dog author eyes begging for reviews


	13. Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: I am almost feeling sorry for JK...I hope she never sees what I have put her boys through.  
  
Rating: Bizarre

A/N: My darling boy finally uploaded the drawing of Viper if you want to see it the address is in my bio under homepage.  
Chapter 13 oooh unlucky number 13  
  
Snape gave up trying to grade papers. He stared into his office's fireplace wishing he could get her damnable face out of his head. 'She is going to drive me insane.' He rose out of his chair and walked into his personal potion lab. As he was debating which sleeping potion to use he heard a knock on the door. Growling he made his way to his desk.

"Come in." The words came out as a snarl and the door hesitantly opened.

"Severus...I need to talk to you." Snape's face softened at the sound of Draco's voice and he motioned for the boy to sit in the other chair. Snape waited patiently for Draco to organize his thoughts enough to speak. "I think I might not hate Potter anymore. I think it has something to do with that Viper." Snape stiffened at the sound of his tormentor's name.

"She has power over emotions?"

"I don't think so. I just think she did something to push us together."

"That means there would have had to be something there already." Snape looked at Draco a small smile flitted over his face

"You are taking this rather well. I thought you would well disown me or something." Draco looked as if he were about to lose 50 house points for breathing wrong.

"Dumbledore has informed me of your predicament. I can't say that at first I wasn't surprised, but upon reflection I realized it was perhaps for the best."

"Is this your polite way of saying my problems are hard but you have some yourself so you aren't particularly concerned with whomever I involve myself in as long as I don't end up making things harder on you?" Draco's eyes gleamed with humor as his godfather's head nodded.

"Now if you wouldn't mind get out." Draco sighed and left the office.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Hey Seamus!" Ron's voice rolled over the hallway and Seamus turned around to see Ron jogging up to him. "Have you seen Hermoine about? I checked the library and the common room already with no luck."

Seamus shook his head. "I haven't seen her mate; maybe she is doing some extra work for McGonagall. That being said I need to hurry and not miss my detention with Madame Hooch." Seamus turned again and walked out to the Quiddich pitch.

'How odd. I guess I can always talk to her during dinner.' Ron sighed and made his way back to the common room wondering how he was going to finish his Transfiguration essay without Hermoine to help him out.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Hermoine was actually in the Forbidden Forest. She knew she wasn't supposed to be there but she just couldn't stay away from the glade were she found the most wondrous thing ever. She heaved a sigh when she realized the time unwilling to step away from the faerie home. 'I hope that they will stay even if a human has found their house.' She got to her feet just missing the slight sound behind her in the noise of her movement.

"Hello there, little girl. You go to that school over there do you not?" A soft spoken voice sounded from over her left shoulder. Hermoine whirled around whisking out her wand as she did so.

"Who are you?" Her voice sounded steadier than she thought it would.

"My name is Uasi. I am a friend of Viper's. I really must talk to her." Hermoine paused and really looked at the intruder. He looked about 6'4 with yellow-green eyes and very dark bronze skin. Her eyes flitted over his well tone body from the tips of his worn brown boots, up his dark green pants over his lighter green shirt and finally to his chin length blonde hair with green streaks running through it. She smiled.

"Come this way." She never saw the faerie house transform back into an old tree stump.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
She felt him coming. Slowly step by step as he got closer her anger grew. He wasn't supposed to come back. He would make her remember what she tried so hard to forget. He would make her remember what she really was. She could hear him now. Entering the school from the huge oak doors, following that mortal girl that Harry happened to be so fond of. She could hardly bear it. She always hated waiting. Finally the door to the common room opened and everyone in it went silent. He had arrived.  
  
"Viper." The word was barely whispered yet it resounded around the room as if he had shouted. She shielded her expression and turned around.

"Their golem hardly did you justice." Hermoine shivered at the barely concealed anger in Viper's voice. She was regretting bringing the stranger here.

"This has to stop Viper. Your grandfather would be proud of your actions for the past couple of years." Uasi tried keeping calm it was becoming harder as she continued to stare at him.

"Remember what happened last time you mentioned him? Do you want me to make this castle into no more than a ruined fortress of ghosts?"  
  
"No, I...I don't want you to do that. We need to talk. There are some things that you need to know."

"Just give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you...again." The room was as silent as a tomb as everyone was bonded into complete stillness. Viper's fangs gleamed in the firelight, her threat hung ominously in the thick air.

"Your grandfather made another child." Viper's eyes widened.

"Another one like me?"

"Not quite...This time he used," Uasi paused unsure if he should continue. "He used a water nymph and a wood elf." A low unearthly laughter came tumbling from Viper's lips.

"He expects to make another like me out of a nymph and an elf?"

"I am sure he had his reasons." Uasi went to sit in one of the chairs. "If you wanted you could send him a reproving letter telling him how disappointed you are in him." His slow drawl brought out a slight smile from Viper.

"I killed you once. Don't make me repeat myself."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Where is Harry?" Viper had calmed down enough to notice that her favorite human was not in attendance.

"Oh I suspect he is still moping around in his room. He has been like that ever since after breakfast when he went up there and Malfoy had gone." Ron said from the corner where he was playing chess with Dean."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Harry slapped the hand that had been shaking him awake. He happened to be enjoying sleeping with his arms wrapped around Draco and was in no mood to be pulled from said activity.

"Harry if you do not get up right now you are seriously going to regret it." Viper's voice was menacing almost as if she were about to snap with rage. Harry opened one eye and came fully awake. Viper was a body of flame, the only thing that remained of her former shape were her black eyes floating in the midst of the fiery form, her light flooded over the faces of all the upper classmen Gryffindors. He unwound his arms from Draco's body noticing for the first time that he did not seem to be alive. Harry backed out of the bed so quickly that he landed with a thump on the floor.

"What happened to him?"

"It isn't a him anymore." Harry looked at Viper confusion clearly stamped into his green eyes. Viper moved to the bed and placed her burning palm onto Draco's forehead.

"No!" Harry screamed and lunged towards the bed. Ron and Seamus jumped to Harry and held him back twisting his arms behind him. A crack appeared in Draco's skull exposing the gray matter that made up his brain. Hermoine and several others began to feel sick watching Draco's brain ooze out from the ravine on his forehead. Viper stopped burning and searched through the matter with an expressionless face. Harry slumped to the floor he remained on his knees unable to look away from the horrible spectacle. Viper's fingers came to a halt as evidently they found what they were looking for. She pulled out a small silver box with runes engraved all over it. "Damn." Everyone jumped slightly as the word came out of her lips. The only other noises in the room were Harry's spasmodic sobs.  
  
A/N: Don't hate me please!


	14. Flick of the Wrist

Disclaimer: I own my nightmares!  
  
Rated: Angsty  
  
A/N: I know you guys hate me, but it did get people to review! Remember my darlings, just because someone gets killed doesn't necessarily mean that they stay dead. Whooo no more school!!! runs away from the highschool in wild abandon collides into college Damnit.  
Chapter 14  
  
It had been a week since Viper dispatched Draco. Harry couldn't get himself to sleep in the same bed so Dumbledore had the bed taken away and situated Harry in a room of his own in the tower. Dumbledore was trying to be as calm as possible but it was hard. This was the second death of a student at Hogwarts. All he could wonder is why he had not heard anything from the Malfoys.  
  
"Headmaster?" A cautious voice came through his office door.  
  
"Come in." The door opened and the last person he expected to see walked through it. "How can I help you Harry?" Dumbledore was glad that his self control kept his voice from being anything but kind and helpful.  
  
"I need to talk." Dumbledore conjured up a tea tray and Harry let his feelings flow into the ear of one of the greatest wizards the world would ever know.  
  
Viper hadn't been seen since Harry had screamed at her to leave.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Viper paced through the Forbidden Woods. For some reason she could not identify her body refused to move too far from the castle or maybe it was her subconscious mind begging her not to leave. Before she even noticed her feet were taking her to the glade where Kebab had been resting.  
  
"Darling, wake up." The pile of bones strewn on the grass slowly reconfigured itself into a standing human. "Darling, where did you put the corpse of that Dementor?" Kebab lead the way for his mistress with his jerking gait. Viper took one last look at the castle strengthening her resolve before taking the path that her pet created through the woods.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Snape sighed and closed his book with a snap. He just didn't understand it. She saved Draco in the first place. Why would she have saved him if she was just going to kill him? He rubbed the bridge of his nose, willing back tears. If nothing else at least he wasn't infatuated with her anymore.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
All of Hogwarts was stunned. The halls seemed so different without Draco Malfoy. A week and two days after the horrible incident Dumbledore announced that there would be no class for the day and all the students were welcome to the honorary funeral. Harry couldn't bring himself to go. He couldn't resist watching. He was sitting on a chair brought up all the way to the window and he was leaning against it wishing he could hear what the various speakers were saying about the dearly departed.  
  
"I wouldn't lean too hard on that glass if I were you."  
  
Harry stiffened. His face grew dark and his eyes were murderous.  
  
"Get out of here."  
  
"Not until you hear what I have to say." Harry whipped around and glared at Viper. She was leaning casually on the portrait hole wall. She walked closer until she was only a foot away from Harry's chair.  
  
"Look," She began. Before she had a chance to finish Harry leapt at her pulling out his wand as he did so.  
  
"There is very little keeping me from killing you right now!" His anger burned like an inferno placed in the lowest circle of hell. He realized that he didn't know any spells that would harm her so he threw his wand down beside him and pulled one of Viper's own daggers out of her belt and placed it to her throat.  
  
"Do you want to feel the pain you put me through? Is that why you came back?" He pressed down slightly on her neck causing dark red droplets of blood to trickle to the carpet. Viper didn't flinch.  
  
"Kill me then." Harry backed off slightly in surprise. He had expecting pleading or bargaining, anything but this acceptance. "Do it." Her eyes went through his soul. "Just don't ever assume that I never suffered like you did." Harry got off her and backed up in horror dropping the blood covered weapon. He stared at his hands, colored like a murderer's hands. He fell to his knees and held his head with his traitorous hands.  
  
"What have I done?" He moaned. Viper knelt down beside him not bothering to heal herself.  
  
"You were grieving. It is almost like going insane."  
  
"Why did you do it?" Harry's voice broke her heart.  
  
"I did it to save you. You are going to have to forgive me. I need you to trust me Harry." Viper took Harry in her arms and let him soak her in tears. It did not take long for the Boy who Lived to fall fast asleep in her arms.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Draco was floating in a sea of mists. He slowly took in his surroundings. Grey swirls surrounded him blocking everything else from view. Suddenly there was a bright light and inside it he saw Harry asleep in a different bed. He floated closer, wishing he could kiss Harry's lips. He imagined leaning down and brushing his lips against Harry's mouth. Harry's image gasped and sat up wide awake. The light faded and Draco was left alone in the mists.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Snape jumped as he felt the burning pain on his left arm. Voldemort was calling. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Harry felt Draco's lips on his own.  
  
"Draco?!" He sat up only to find that he was still alone. He slid out of the bed hoping to find Viper somewhere. He located her in the common room kneeling by the fire. She had a stick of metal thrust into the heart of the flames and she seemed to be studying her left arm intently. She looked up as Harry entered the room.  
  
"You should be asleep. It is only about three."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Marking myself." She drew the pole out of the flames and it turned out to be somewhat like the old cattle brands, its end was glowing white hot. Swiftly she turned the brand upside down facing her arm and pressed it into her flesh. Harry felt slightly nauseated as he smelled the burning skin. Viper removed the brand which was smoking around the edges. She made a slight movement and it vanished. Harry looked at her arm blanching as he saw the mark.  
  
"The Dark Mark." Harry could do little more than stutter. "Why?"  
  
"To put it simply because the spells your Voldemort would use on me to make it look like that would never stick on me. Fire does not hurt or damage me unless I specifically ask it to. I did not think I would have enough time to commune with the fire beforehand."  
  
"So you are a Death Eater now." Harry's face became unreadable.  
  
"I am so much more." Viper grinned as she said this. "I am a Necromancer." xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Uasi was tired of all the whispers and shielded looks. He knew it was because he had arrived the night that Viper killed that blonde boy. 'She never kills unless she has good reason.' He stopped to study a moving picture of two witches dancing around a huge bonfire. 'Or unless she is really really angry. She wasn't that angry when she went in there.' He strode down the hall with no destination in mind. 


	15. The Dead Coast

Disclaimer: I wish I could get paid for this, but I am not so leave me alone.  
  
Rating: Whooshie  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Draco was getting bored. He didn't know where he was and he couldn't tell how long he had been there. 'I can't even look at myself to alleviate my boredom.'  
  
"Greetings young soul." A voice brought a beam of light through the fog. "Please situate yourself into the light and we can see about getting you into some sort of form." Draco floated into the light. He started feeling heavy and very dizzy.  
  
"What are you doing to me?"  
  
"Getting you close enough to Her so you can leave. She is so very wonderful to us." It was pitch black when he landed. Draco quickly realized it was because he had his eyes closed. He choked for a bit since he had gotten so used to not having to blink or breathe that it was no longer second nature. He stood up and critiqued his body. It looked the same except for a strange marking on the palm of his right hand. It was what looked like a capital V with an S behind it in a slightly fainter color. 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' A rectangle of light appeared and beckoned him closer.  
  
!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!  
  
"We need to talk to Dumbledore." Harry stated although a bit muffled by Viper's shoulder.  
  
"No we don't. He knows already."  
  
"Oh," Harry looked up at the clock it was a little past eleven. "Would you stay?" Viper nodded and waited for Harry to get ready for bed. As she waited she healed and cleaned herself in a puff of smoke. Harry walked back into his room and got himself under the covers.  
  
"It has been kind of strange sleeping with no one else in the room." Viper settled down beside him and stroked his hair away from his face.  
  
"Viper?" Harry said groggily.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Where you the one who fixed my vision?"  
  
"Yes Harry."  
  
"I thought vision spells weren't permanent."  
  
"I didn't just coat your eyes with perfect vision. I molded the connecters from your eyes to your brain and they healed themselves so you never have to worry about needing glasses again." She looked down at him only to find that he had fallen into a deep slumber. Quickly and quietly she slid out of the bed and out into the hallway. Her mark was burning and she could only take this for a sign that Voldemort was calling his forces to him.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Ahh, Sssnape finally you have arrived."  
  
"I always come as soon as I can when you call My Lord."  
  
"I want you to bring the woman with you next time."  
  
"What woman Sir?"  
  
"That ssscarred woman. Ssshe came to me in a dream and asssked to join usss."  
  
"She is the one who killed Malfoy's son.  
  
"I know. I wanted to sssee a sssample of her power and ssshe decided to kill the one boy that had ssspecial wardsss all over him. Losssing him really wasssn't much of a lossss to usss he never did ssseem cut out for our kind of work. Luciusss wasss actually quite glad that he no longer had to deal with hisss ssson. I want you to bring her here ssso ssshe can receive the Dark Mark." Snape bowed and walked quickly from the room unknowing that there were two sets of eyes watching him, one reptilian and one black as night.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hermoine." The light tenor teased her ears and she looked up from her book.  
  
"Uasi. Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. I was just walking around when I noticed you in here." Uasi walked to the table and rested his arms on the back of Hermoine's chair.  
  
"Faeries tend to make their houses out of nut husks and willow bark." He started reading aloud from her book. "Not really they will make it out of anything that stands a chance of blending in with the surrounding area. I have actually seen one made of a broken horse skeleton and palm leaves."  
  
"You have seen faerie houses?"  
  
"I have helped build some."  
  
Hermoine's eyes widened. "How did they let you near them?"  
  
"Simple." Uasi jumped onto the table shrinking as he went. Beautiful gauzy wings spread from his back. He stood confidently on Hermoine's book no more than 6 inches tall. He smiled up at Hermoine who promptly snapped out of her shock and began asking a million questions.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Snape could not believe what he is hearing. Dumbledore was excusing Viper's actions. 'Doesn't he realize that she is trying to work for Voldemort? That she was proving her worth to the slimy bastard by killing Draco?' Dumbledore was watching Snape obviously waiting for an answer of some sort.  
  
"Sorry Headmaster I was lost in thought."  
  
"I asked if you would mind teaching Viper some potions. It seems that she is going to need some so that her own magic is left unnoticed and therefore Voldemort would not be able to categorize it."  
  
"I do not believe that I can do anything to help her."  
  
"Severus," Dumbledore started in a warning tone before being rudely interrupted by Fawkes who began to cry shrilly while hopping around on his perch. Both Dumbledore and Snape looked at the bird strangely before Snape felt his arm begin it's plead for attention. "Headmaster I must go."  
  
"We will finish this conversation later."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Welcome my faithful Death Eatersss. Tonight we have a very ssspecial guessst. A guessst, whom if ssshe passssesss the tessst, ssshall be one of usss!" There was scattered applause from those assembled.  
  
"Viper, come here." At this comment there were several gasps from the audience since most had children in Hogwarts so had heard of this mysterious Viper. Slowly Viper climbed the four stairs that brought her onto the stage. In the middle of the platform there was a table painfully reminiscent of the Alter back in her own home.  
  
'Strange how these worlds hold similar things.' Her face was impassive, her eyes showing nothing. Voldemort gestured for her to sit on the edge of the table. She followed his directions betraying nothing of her desire to just make them all burst into flame. Two hooded figures approached her, one carrying a brand very much like the one she used to mark herself. She concentrated hard on remembering the spell that Dumbledore gave her which would reveal her mark to the eyes of the onlookers. She stared into Voldemort's eyes as his minions pressed the brand into her flesh. 'She did not even flinch. That is a good sign of her strength. Perhaps she will be more useful than I thought.' Voldemort was pleased with the way she could hold his gaze. Up until then only Lucius had been able to do that. Now that he had a suitable replacement Lucius had served his purpose well, but Voldemort would use him as Viper's last test.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco could smell salty air. There was a slightly rotted odor underneath it, but nothing that could not be overlooked. He stared out over the gray beach with its black water. He watched as the waves turned momentarily white with foam before sinking back into the darkness of the ocean. He noticed the strange forms that covered the beach. He leaned forward on the edge of the cliff only to stumble away in horror. The beach was covered in corpses, many of which were slowly being dragged into the inky water. His eyes full of disgust he realized that each one of these people died horribly. Draco started down the little trail onto the beach itself. On his way he passed a man with his throat torn out, a woman whose body looked as if someone tore a child out of her, and a few steps beyond that a tiny child covered in bite marks. 'Even my father couldn't kill like this.' He stopped to examine a small girl whose hands had been cut off at the wrists.  
  
"All who get killed by Her end up here. In case she decides to call them back. For some reason you only made it halfway." Draco whirled around and came face to face with a decidedly odd creature. It stood about three feet tall and looked almost like a standing otter.  
  
"My name is Dundanby. I watch over these souls until She wants them back." They walked along the beach going around a large clump of burned out human husks. "She is fond of fire."  
  
Draco couldn't control his horror anymore. "Who is this she?"  
  
"Viper Sadi, the poisonous sadist. Everyone has heard of her and her reign of terror." The furry creature looked at him oddly.

"I don't come from your world. The only Viper I know wouldn't..." He trailed off as he remembered what he had been told about the Dementor and what Viper had done to his father.  
  
"One thousand and five hundred years ago Viper left the Desert of the Dead and traveled across the land. She was so disappointed of the superior races that she decided to teach them fear." The creature looked over the ocean unseeingly.  
  
"After she had bled the world almost dry she went to her sanctuary and slept for five hundred years. The people again grew soft and stopped believing in the gods that protected them for that horrible century. Elrosi, the goddess of love, was loosing strength so she did the unimaginable. She woke Viper and asked her to make the people believe in her again. Her logic was simple. There can be no light unless there is also shadow."  
  
"So you have been waiting for Viper to come back?"  
  
"Yes. She will come back and be pleased with me for keeping her army in such good repair. She will make a beautiful army and be happy with me."  
  
Draco looked at Dundanby a confused look on his face. "Why would she need an army?"


	16. Saving Grace

Disclaimer: Oh riiiight I own it all! Muhahahaha! Seriously I get nothing but the satisfaction that you people like this story enough to read this far.  
  
Rating: laughs evilly  
  
A/N: I have a following! ...ok just two people who seem to like my  
story and forgave me for what I did to Draco. **Without Permission** who  
has faithfully reviewed every chapter since chapter 10 even reviewing my other much more popular story and **Yaoi **my darling beta hugs and wet Draco kisses  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Viper opened her eyes to find the enormous room empty. She swung her legs to the floor and shook her head free of the sleep charm that Voldemort cast on her. Careful not to make any noise she crept her way to the almost unnoticeable door at the side of the stage. She pressed her ear against the grainy wood and heard voices within.  
  
Viper stood back, closed her eyes and became smoke. Slowly she slid through the cracks in the door being sure to spread her vaporous body thin enough so she wouldn't attract any attention.  
  
There were three hooded figures in the room. The one facing the door behind the large basalt desk was obviously Voldemort. One of the other figures smelled familiar but she could not be sure. The third of them was a female she could tell. Viper wafted closer to her. She could smell the fear rolling off her in waves. Mentally she wrinkled her nose at the stench. No one had spoken since Viper drifted through the door. They were all held in an ominous silence.  
  
'This kind of silence is usually followed by tears or anger.' Viper knew that Voldemort had just told these two people something terrible. She twisted herself around to try and see the faces of the unknown figures. She placed herself close to Voldemort's left ear. Through the shadows she could see a pale jaw and the tip of an aristocratic nose.  
  
'Lucius. It must be and that would make the woman his wife.'  
  
"I know that thisss isss horrible newsss for you. I had thought it bessst that I would tell you inssstead of you reading it in the papersss." Voldemort's voice cracked what composure the woman had and she started giving off silent sobs. Lucius' jaw twitched as if he was trying to keep his reaction inside himself but was barely succeeding.  
  
"Now you can leave." Voldemort dismissed them as if he had just called them in for a routine meeting. Viper watched as Lucius stood and offered his arm to his wife. He bowed towards Voldemort and assisted his wife as she stumbled slightly out of the chair.  
  
They both numbly went to the door and through it. Viper wondered if they would return to tell Voldemort that she was no longer on the slab of stone. After a while she drifted to the door followed by the malicious cackle of the reptilian kind chasing after her.

================================================================  
  
Draco stood on a jutting rock watching the black water lap at the silvery white sand. 'I wish I could see some color again.' He sighed as once again the water reached up with its white foam as if it was trying to steal him away. 'Actually I would just like to see some green eyes.' He leaned back against the rock and stared into the grey sky. 'At least in the other place I could dream of Harry sometimes.' His mind drifted back to the vision he had of Harry sleeping in that strange bed. He relived the feel of Harry's lips under his own and could not help his slight moan. Draco's plea for Harry was heard only by the dead.  
  
================================================================  
  
Harry stared into the fire. He had not moved since he woke up and found that Viper had gone. A sound by the portrait tunnel caught his attention and he turned until he could see who was there. It was Dobby standing nervously at the mouth of the tunnel.  
  
"Snape wants to see you Harry Potter sir! Sent Dobby to get Harry Potter!" His squeaky voice grated on Harry's ears and he stood fixing his robes. As he passed the place where he had seen Viper leaning on the wall he was surprised to find a small etching in the stone. It was a deeply scratched V and a lighter S behind it. Dobby took Harry's hand and tugged him down into the dungeons.  
  
================================================================

Hermoine watched Harry leave the dungeons with an uneasy feeling eating away at her. 'I hope he hasn't done anything to upset Snape.' She shook her head and started up the stairs without realizing that she was being watched.  
  
================================================================  
  
Uasi's eyes were burning. He had never seen a girl like Hermoine before and it was hard enough not to go after her when she was fully clothed. When she had come down the stairs his heart almost stopped. She was dressed in a light white nightgown that in the light of the fire he could make out the outlines of her young body. He growled softly and made his way out the portrait hole. 'Why is it in this world with beautiful distractions like her that they have no houses of pleasure situated near this place?'  
  
================================================================  
  
Harry reluctantly followed Dobby down to Snape's office. He had been there a couple times before and it was never a good thing to be called to the Potion Master's presence. 'Unless you happen to be Draco Malfoy.' He thought sardonically before knocking on the dark door.  
  
"Come in." Snape's voice was not in the least bit muffled by the thick door and with some difficulty Harry pushed it open keeping a bland mask over his face.  
  
"You wanted to see me Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter and it took you long enough to get here."

"I came as soon as Dobby told me where to go."  
  
"I do not have time for your idiocy tonight Mr. Potter. There is a pressing matter that needs to be addressed." Harry did not like the cold tone in Snape's voice that replaced the usual hatred. Snape pointed to the chair in front of his desk and Harry sat down with trepidation.  
  
"I am aware of the fact that you have once again befriended this Viper woman." He held up his hand for silence as Harry started to protest. "She is a dangerous creature and not to be trusted. She killed one of your classmates without a thought. What if your precious Ms. Granger was next? Or Mr. Weasley?" Snape leaned forward in his chair.  
  
"I know both you and Dumbledore have been hoodwinked into believing she is on our side and that she will help save us all. You are mistaken. I saw tonight with my own eyes her receiving the Dark Mark with no protest." Harry opened his mouth again and was treated to a glare that simply said that if he uttered a sound he would regret it.  
  
"Mr. Potter your relationship with this woman has brought a danger to the school and I urge you to refrain from getting closer to her."  
  
"She does not work for Voldemort!" Harry could no longer keep quiet. "She branded herself to become a spy like you!" Snape was shocked at the vehemence in Harry's voice as he defended Viper.  
  
"She is more loyal than you could ever dream of. Yes, she killed Draco but she did it for a reason and I have no doubt that she will do whatever she can to get him back." Harry looked at Snape with eyes burning bright.  
  
"She has my forgiveness and Dumbledore's. It is time you forgave her as well." He stomped out the door and slammed it. As he reached the end of the hallway he broke into a run with tears streaming down his face.  
  
A/N: Well isn't this interesting


	17. Kiss of Magic

Disclaimer: I don't even have $3.76 anymore =/  
  
Rating: It is about damn time  
  
A/N: I would just like to thank you all for reviewing! I was seriously surprised and delighted by all the response. **Attention all fanfiction authors **who are reading this. If you have a story already uploaded here with an interesting situation between Draco and Harry please contact me since I have a great idea, but I would need your help!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Viper wanted to go home. It wasn't that she felt that those she left deserved an explanation or that she wanted revenge against the Deagron. She just missed being able to fly over the skies without having to worry about being spotted. She sighed as she made her way up to Gryffindor tower. Her makeshift home was welcoming but it lacked the ambiance of her former residence.  
  
'I have to admit though it is a serious step up from the prison.' She ran her hand over the Fat Lady's frame not bothering to wake the sleeping painting and slid through the crevice that the frame and the wall made. Viper's eyes adjusted to the dim passageway and she glanced at her marking on the wall. Hopefully it would keep that horrible reptile away from her Harry. She sat down by the dying fire and asked it to wake up for her.  
  
"_Show me my home_." The fire obliged and rose halfway up the fireplace and the flames merged into one flawless moving picture of the oasis in the middle of a harsh forbidding desert. Viper stared into the flames until she heard steps tramping up towards the portrait.  
  
"_Thank you fire, you can go back to normal_." The fire gave off a small crackle and resumed its original state. "Harry if you insist on careening through hallways like that you might want to do it quieter." Harry paused at the threshold catching his breath.  
  
"Sorry Viper, Snape just has me so mad."  
  
"What was he doing?"  
  
"Insulting you. Trying to get me to hate you and push you away from me."  
  
"Sounds like he is jealous." Viper cocked her eyebrow up at Harry as he burst into mirthful laughter.  
  
"That would be so classic!" Still shaking with chuckles he made his way up to his room.  
  
================================================================  
  
Draco prowled the dark beach. He was so bored he could not stand it. Try as he might he could find no trace of another living soul.  
  
"Why can't I at least have some company?" He yelled into the uncaring sky. "Just so I don't go insane!" Draco slumped to the sand in defeat.  
  
"You only had to ask." Draco scrambled to his feet and looked in the direction the voice had come from. There stood the girl with no hands.  
  
"You....you can talk?"  
  
"Of course we can. Most of us have just been here so long there is really no point in making the effort to move."  
  
"How did you..." He trailed off unsure of how to ask.  
  
"Just like you. Viper killed me. I admit I deserved it although it was rather mean of her to wrench off my hands first." Draco watched the girl study her stubs.  
  
"Why did she?"  
  
The girl sighed. "Let us start at the beginning." She settled herself down using a decapitated horse as a backrest. Draco sat down as well, being careful not to touch anything but sand.  
  
"My name is Lekia. I lived back when Viper was at her pinnacle of power. She was ruthless, scouring the lands of anyone she thought tainted the land." Draco was uncomfortably reminded of his father's and Voldemort's attempts to finish off all muggles and mudbloods.  
  
"I was about 15 when she came flying into my village. I remember watching my father, the local innkeeper, struggle to keep his calm in the presence of the Sadist. I was hidden behind the barrels stacked in the yard. I could hear each and every word. Her voice was amazing. It sounded like the mother I never had combined with the most beautiful music ever heard." Lekia paused lost in thought.  
  
"Then she found out that my father had allowed criminals to stay at the inn for free. I had never before seen such anger. My father was gone in a puff of smoke. Nothing of him remained. I remember seeing her make a slow inspection of the yard and I knew then she would find me. The barrels rolled away from me and I felt myself being dragged by invisible hands towards my doom."  
  
"I knew she could smell them on me. I had only done what my father wished and kept the convicts happy. Even when that included letting them do what they wished to me and happily performing anything they asked. She told me that she was disappointed in me for letting myself be tainted by such debauchery. She broke off my hands. It hurt so much that I asked her to kill me. I would be of no use to my family any longer. So she did. To this day I imagine that I saw a hint of pity in her eyes as she twisted my head." The silence was deafening. Draco could not believe that Viper was capable of such cruelty.  
  
"She feels different now though." Draco looked over at the girl confusion in his silver eyes. "Something has changed Her. Something good, almost...angelic."  
  
================================================================  
  
Snape looked up from the knock on his door. He was not expecting any visitors tonight. He glanced at his clock and scowled at the late hour.  
  
"Come in." The door remained shut. Snape growled in annoyance and rose from his chair. He heard the knocking sound again.  
  
"Stop pulling these inane pranks now!" He charged out the door intending to give the offending student a long lecture about manners. The corridor was empty. A slight chill made Snape involuntarily shiver.  
  
"Who is there?" A low unearthly laughter came from the corner on his right. He followed the noise and was surprised to say the least when he found Viper leaning against the far wall. The lights in their sconces could do nothing to hide her beauty. Snape cleared his throat and hoped he still had an irritated tone in his voice.  
  
"Aren't you old enough to have outgrown such childish pranks?" Viper smirked and it was all Snape could do to not reach over there and kiss her. 'Stop this she is a traitor. You have seen her betray everything you believe in.'  
  
"Dumbledore told me to ask you for help."  
  
"Why would the almighty Viper need my help?"  
  
"Because I do not know the flora of your world and it would make creating potions considerably harder." Viper licked her lips knowing full well that Snape was on the edge of his control.

'There is no way she would even want to kiss me. Unless she was under one of the Unforgivables.' Viper pushed herself off of the wall and stood face to face with Snape. He could smell her tantalizing scent. Snape closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. Viper watched him trying to regain control over himself. Snape opened his eyes.  
  
"Docilitus!" He barely kept his voice at its normal level. Viper's eyes glazed over as the spell hit her full force. 'This can't be legal. That spell is only one level underneath Imperius.'  
  
"Kiss me." Snape closed his eyes in pleasure as Viper's mouth descended on his. He wrapped his arms around her and she melted wonderfully into his embrace. Suddenly her body stiffened and he was pushed violently to the wall. He looked up at her face it was contorted in barely masked fury.  
  
"How dare you." Snape was finding it hard to breathe as Viper's hand closed around his throat. His eyes slid shut as the oxygen had no way to get to his brain. Her hand slowly released him from the choke-hold. He slumped down to the ground gasping for breath. Viper knelt down beside him a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Sorry." Her voice washed over him and he felt himself get slightly aroused. Viper tilted his face until all he could see were her eyes. Her mouth came ever closer and one of the softest brushes he had ever felt was the only indication that she came near him. When he opened his eyes again she was gone.  
  
A/N: Oooooh fun. Please review and I will be happy!


	18. Lost and Dreaming

Disclaimer: Yep  
  
Rating: Holy Shyte  
  
A/N: Maybe I should start writing this story like my other one... Nah I need some seriousness to balance out the fluffy!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Harry moaned as Draco ran his fingers along his chest teasing his nipples on their journey down. He couldn't stop himself from grasping the sheets in a death grip. His loud gasps rang throughout the room. Draco smiled evilly at him and moved ever so slowly down taking Harry's boxers with him.  
  
Harry recoiled as the cool air struck his warmest parts, but was soon heated up when Draco thought it fit to protect his cock from the cold with his pale fingers. Harry could not believe the lightning that was erupting from every place of contact. His body was on fire, his breath coming in short pants.  
  
"Oh Draco....DRACO!" He had never before felt such pleasure washing over him. Harry squirmed and writhed unable to keep still under Draco's skilled touch. All too soon it was over; Harry had been pushed to the brink of his control. He sighed and opened his eyes. They were met with stained and wrinkled sheets...and...Draco.  
  
Draco looked up at him startled and faded into nothingness. "No!" Harry could not control his sobs.

================================================================  
  
Snape sat in the hallway for another half hour before he heard footsteps coming his way and moved his dazed self into the safety of his office. How could he have been so stupid as to try and cast a spell on Viper? It was almost like trying to cast the Killing Curse on Voldemort. Snape went to the locked bottom drawer of his desk and with shaking hands poured himself a glass of firewhiskey. He looked from the bottle to the glass before tipping the bottle into his mouth.

================================================================

Draco woke up on the cold unforgiving coast. His first thought was that he was cold and missed the warmth of Harry's body. 'That was one realistic dream.' He licked his lips and his overworked imagination told him that he could still taste Harry on his skin. His groin jolted to life painfully. 'I wish there was a way I could sneak away to at least give myself some relief.' But he knew this was impossible since he had already explored every cranny of the cliffs and found nothing that would work. He shifted around looking for Lekia.  
  
"Lekia?" He called into the silence. "Are you there?" Draco had found that he enjoyed listening to the girl about what this strange world was like outside of this colorless stretch of sand. There was no response from the long deceased girl. Draco's brow furrowed with worry as he scanned the beach. "Great." He mumbled. "Now I have lost my only companion."

================================================================

"So basically the Malfoy's know about Draco's death but they are going to be sending you a letter saying that he is off on a vacation and will not return to Hogwarts." Viper hopped up onto Dumbledore's desk and started inspecting the sugar quills that she found there.  
  
"As far as I can tell they are expecting you to tell the media around here that story." Dumbledore sighed as he listened to Viper's report. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to will away his headache.  
  
"Do you know why they are not using this as a way to get me removed?" Dumbledore sounded tired and worn around the edges of his control. Viper shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I can only guess that Voldemort has some other plan." There was a slight pause as she selected a quill. "Are you supposed to eat these?" She held a sugar quill in front of her face, twirling it around by the nub. Dumbledore nodded slightly amused by her childishness that continued to pop up ever so often. Viper licked the tip of the quill ever so slightly as if she were expecting it to be poison.  
  
"Mmmm, not bad. Anything else you want to know?"  
  
"I think I have enough to mull over at the moment." Viper jumped from the desk taking some more sugar quills with her and strode out the door. Dumbledore chuckled. 'At least things will never get boring with her around.'

================================================================  
  
Viper went down the hallway sucking on the sugar quill not really paying attention to what was around her. She almost let him slip by her.  
  
"Uasi." The man froze hunching his shoulders over as if he was expecting a blow.  
  
"Yes Viper?"  
  
"A word." She nodded towards an empty classroom and Uasi reluctantly followed.  
  
"What is it you need?"  
  
"I smell the hunger on you. Who is it?" He cleared his throat trying to find an answer that would sound true. "It is that Hermoine girl isn't it. How sweet." He looked up at Viper cautiously, surprised to find a smile on her face. She leaned in close so that her lips were almost touching his ear.  
  
"I would like for you to kill her." Uasi jumped back in shock.  
  
"She...she means nothing to me, Mistress only you. I swear!" Uasi was starting to sweat. He remembered full well what happens when you cross Viper. She leaned back on a desk twirling the end of the quill against her lips.  
  
"Alright then, if you will not kill her I will" Viper made a movement to get off the desk. Uasi feel to his knees in front of her.

"Please don't do this. She can be useful to you. I would do anything to protect her. She...she." He trailed off as he saw the amusement flicker in Viper's eyes.  
  
"You are so gullible." Viper smirked mischievously. Uasi shot off of the floor in a huff.  
  
"You had no right to do that!" He shouted and stormed out.  
  
"Ah yes, no right maybe. But it was oh so fun."  
  
A/N: Man, Viper is so fun to write. And as a fun little contest anyone who can guess which movie I got some of the lines in the Uasi/Viper scene from gets a cameo in a later chapter! Contact me through either AIM or e-mail with your answers. While it would be wonderful if you used this as an excuse to review it would make the answer too easy to find. wink wink


	19. Unexpected Visitors

Disclaimer: insert generic disclaimer  
  
Rating: Screw this  
  
A/N: Ah....screw this too  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Draco hunted up and down the beach searching for Lekia. Oddly enough his first acquaintance here met him before he could look in the cliffs.  
  
"There is no use looking for her." The low grating voice came from behind him. Draco was too lethargic to even be surprised anymore.  
  
"Where did she go?" Draco glanced over at Dundanby quick enough to see the furry creature give a semblance of a shrug.  
  
"I assumed that you might wish to hear more about Viper. Along with your little friend." Draco looked confused for a second before looking over his shoulder. A very faint outline of Harry stood there. Draco's jaw dropped. His eyes came in contact with Dundanby's liquid brown orbs.  
  
"She has decided that it would be easier if I only had to do this once. Please make yourself comfortable gentlemen." Harry came forward and sat cross legged in the air. Draco could only guess that he was sitting on his bed. Draco himself sat so close to Harry that it seemed that his head was resting on the transparent boy's thigh.  
  
"Can I hear it too?" Viper came out of the ocean carrying Lekia like the child she was. She set Lekia's body gently down and steamed the water off of herself. Only Harry seemed unfazed by her presence.  
  
Several of the cadavers shook themselves out of their crusty sleeping places, their hands reaching out to her. Beggars hoping for a reprieve from a savior. Hope shined in their eyes for redemption. Draco noticed none of this.  
  
"Why can't you bring Harry here? Why can't you take me out?" Viper held up a hand for silence and Draco reluctantly quieted.  
  
"I will get you out. I just have some business to do first. And besides if he was really here you wouldn't pay attention to Dan." She patted the otter-like monster on his furry head. Dundanby leaned into the caress like a friendly dog.  
  
"What happened to Lekia?" Draco's voice held a tint of worry for the dead girl.  
  
"She slept too close to the ocean as she watched over you. She slipped right under Dundanby's nose and sunk too far for him to save her. Naturally he sent me the image in his distress at losing the one who had risen to befriend you. I decided I could use her as a sort of peace offering for not being able to reunite you fully with Harry yet." Draco could not fight with such logic instead he opened another can of worms.  
  
"Why don't you just make me live again?"  
  
"You are alive. I just can't raise you until you are ready and it is safe for you."  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow at Viper. "Why wouldn't I be safe at home? Why doesn't Harry talk to me?"  
  
"So many questions. Here is my viewpoint. If I resurrect you into your own world you will be in great danger not only from Voldemort but from your parents as well. It seems that Voldemort fed them some lie about you marrying Hermoine. Naturally they were very disappointed in you and were glad of my services in disposing you. And I assume Harry is not talking because it would look rather odd if he started talking to himself."  
  
"Why did you kill me anyway?"  
  
"Because of this." Viper raised her hand and snapped her fingers. There was a brief flash of light and a small silver box was nestled in the palm of her hand.  
  
"This is a training device that my grandfather perfected. He used it on any child he could get his hands on." Viper locked eyes with Draco. "There is one inside of Voldemort just like there was inside of me." Draco felt like he was starting to drown in the black void of Viper's eyes. She broke the contact and pocketed the box.  
  
Viper sat down in front of Draco and placed one of her hands on his knee the other rested on the obscure form of Harry's dangling foot.  
  
"Instead of having Dan tell you. It would make more sense if I just showed you."

================================================================

"Professor! Professor please come down!" Ron was almost sobbing as he banged his fists against the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ron please you going into hysterics is not helping anyone!" Hermoine was at her wits end trying to keep Ron from hurting himself.  
  
"Resendiando" With a flick of her wand Ron's voice magnified itself and was able to penetrate the deep walls of Dumbledore's sanctum. Within seconds the pair could hear the stairs rumbling their way up and down again. The gargoyle slid to the side and a rather rumpled looking Headmaster stared out at them.  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
"It is Harry. He is in some sort of trance and won't wake up no matter what we do!"  
  
"This sounds serious. Lead the way." Ron feeling considerably more confident accompanied by the most powerful wizard known to this world. The redhead rushed up the stairs as fast as he could while the aging man followed with Hermoine following demurely by the Headmaster's side filling him in on the details that Ron in his excitement forgot.

================================================================

"Lord Voldemort." The Deatheater's voice was a drop of sound in a vortex of silence.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"My mission is complete."  
  
"There isss no sssign of foul play?"  
  
"None sire, all went according to your plan."  
  
"Perfect, you may go."  
  
The Deatheater bowed and backed out of the room grateful that no other duty or punishment had been laid on him.  
  
A/N: That chapter hurt. Make me feel better and review! 


	20. Call of Order

Disclaimer: sigh oh and Max is from Christopher Stasheff's Her Majesty's Wizard  
  
Rating: You should know by now  
  
A/N: This is where it starts getting tricky.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Viper was just about to immerse the boys into her memory when a tingle went up her spine. 'Oh shit'  
  
"Max get Harry here now!" A ball of impossibly white light sprang from Viper and into Harry's hologram. In a flash Harry tumbled out of the air and onto Draco knocking both boys unconscious. Not a moment too soon. Merely a second later Gryffindor tower exploded into dust leaving a rather surprised Headmaster at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Anything else?" The tiny pinprick of light danced around Viper's right ear.  
  
"No Max." Viper sighed and looked at the two boys sprawled over each other.  
  
"Mistress?" Dundanby looked mournful knowing that his beloved would be leaving him yet again.  
  
"Not now." Viper's tone was gentle but it still cut into the creature causing him to leap into the ocean to hide his sorrow. She followed him with her eyes before bending down and scooping up the two boys.  
  
'I can't fly with both of them. Not in this form anyway.' She backed up from their prone forms motioning to the dead that they should scoot away. Viper closed her bottomless eyes and took a deep breath centering herself for the return into her natural form.  
  
Her body began to shimmer and stretch. Black wings sprang from her back, their leathery tips guarded by dangerously sharp hooks. Diamond hard scales covered her shifting body protecting her against any weapon.  
  
Her stomach shot a wave of fire through her changing her inner workings. Her neck elongated and her hair turned into a spiky mane covering the vulnerable joint between her neck and head. Long talons poured over her fingers.  
  
Facial bones reconstructed themselves replacing her dainty nose with a snout that steam escaped from. Only her eyes remained. The dead looked on in wonder as their Queen showed them her true nature.  
  
Viper gently enclosed the boys in her strong talons and with a crack took off over the cliffs and through the enveloping mists.

================================================================  
  
"Harry!" Both Ron and Hermoine were unable to control themselves. Hermoine sank to the floor in tears, Ron slumping down not far behind. Dumbledore stood silent watching the dust that was the tower dance in the wind as it came tumbling down.  
  
The news was known by everyone in the school long before the somber groups placed themselves at the tables. There was not much talk no one had the heart to laugh. Uasi watched the students numbly go through their routines.  
  
'This Harry must have meant a lot to them.' Silently he went out of the Great Hall and up the stairs. Construction of the new tower was already underway and with the help of magic it was halfway done. He turned to go back down the stairs when he found Hermoine standing behind him her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I...I just can't believe that he...he is really gone." She rushed to him and he embraced her giving off as much comfort as he could. Uasi kissed the top of her head and stroked her back, murmuring words in a gentle even tone.  
  
Unbeknownst to the two a tall redheaded boy watched from the corner. His eyes filled with sadness and a hint of jealousy. The boy turned and trudged back to the Great Hall.

================================================================  
  
Later that day Dumbledore called in an emergency meeting of the Order. Snape, McGonagall, the Weasleys and Tonks were the only ones available to arrive.  
  
"Thank you all for coming. I am afraid this is not going to be a joyful meeting. As we all know Harry has been missing since the explosion of the tower." Mrs. Weasley took out a handkerchief and dabbed at the tears in her eyes.  
  
"What you might not be informed of is that both Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy have been found strangled in their bed early this morning." Snape gasped and McGonagall's eyes widened at this announcement.  
  
"Dead? Who killed them?" Snape's eyes were filled with worry.  
  
"The Ministry was not sure although, I do believe if we think a bit on the emblem that was burned into the wall beside them that we might figure it out." Dumbledore took out his wand and drew a V with an S behind it in colorful smoke that hung dead in the air.  
  
"Viper." Snape breathed.  
  
"Viper indeed."  
  
The members of the Order looked around uneasily. Viper though trusted by one and lusted after by another was still an enigma amongst their ranks.  
  
A/N: This story is just so much easier to write than my other one...It needs more sex though. Also this story is going to be put on somewhat of a hiatus since I am busy creating Viper's world...which doesn't even have a name yet if you like you can help me out by suggesting something! Or you can just review...that is fine too


	21. Welcome to Elemtris

Disclaimer: I love this show  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Draco began to regain consciousness as the last of the dark beach slipped behind them. He blinked his eyes trying to help them assimilate to the light and color. As far as he could tell they were flying low and very fast over a dark green forest. The landscape blurred into itself until it made him dizzy.  
  
'Maybe I will just concentrate on what is holding me.' Draco started to inspect the enormous talon that curved around his waist when he realized that Harry was being held in the other set of claws.  
  
"Harry?" No response from the raven haired boy. The dragon, however, craned its head down and looked at Draco for a second before snapping out of its glide and shooting up towards the clouds. It stopped right before the first layer and plunged downwards aiming for a small clearing that broke the uneven treetops.  
  
Draco closed his eyes as he prepared for the impact. Seconds before crashing onto the forest floor the wings stiffened and brought the trio to an unexpectedly easy landing. The dragon gently set Draco and Harry down before curling up into a large catlike pose around the boys.  
  
"What are you going to do with us?" Draco demanded. The dragon opened one eye halfway and let it fall. Draco struggled trying to get out from under the dragon's heavy claws. He stopped when he heard moaning from beside him. Groggily Harry sat up blinking away his distortion.  
  
"Harry we have to leave. I don't know what this...thing is planning on doing with us, but we have to find a way back to the beach."  
  
"Calm down Draco. The dragon is Viper."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"Nope. She can change into just about anything she wants." Both boys froze when they heard a rustle of leaves coming from their left. Before either of them had a chance to react a small person came tumbling through the last bush.  
  
It straightened up and gazed at the dragon in wonder. The little woman fell to her knees mumbling something the boys could not understand.  
  
"Melih gurnela vmeinsd!" The dragon sat up like a sphinx resting on its forearms. The tiny woman crawled forward completely ignoring the boys and reached her hands towards the reptile.  
  
The dragon lowered its head and allowed the woman to stroke its nose. A shimmer of light and the dragon disappeared and in its stead was Viper. She was kneeling in front of the little woman staring into her eyes as if they had a mental conversation in their own world.  
  
Harry's brow furrowed in concentration. Viper looked different. Her hair was glossy and pulled back simply, the absolute black joined by blood red. Her scars were fresh looking, painful almost, and the Dark Mark had vanished. She was wearing the outfit that Harry had first seen her in. Draco cleared his throat.  
  
"Viper?" She turned to face them rising as she did so. She walked over to them the woman following her in absolute adoration. Viper placed her hands on Draco's left ear and Harry's right. Suddenly everything the woman was jabbering made sense.  
  
"Hienf ehwoufn sliefh a sacrifice? I have no shrine but I am sure the men would love to build one! I have a daughter that would be the perfect size!" Viper cocked her head and raised her eyebrow at the woman.  
  
"Jess, darling, I do not require a sacrifice for this visit." The tiny brown woman fell silent. She lifted her bark colored eyes to Viper's face.  
  
"Yes Mistress. Is there anything I can get for you?"  
  
"Actually there is. These men are in need of proper clothing." Draco looked down at his torn and dirty shirt and noticed that Harry was not in much better condition.  
  
"Of course!" The minuscule woman lead the way through the forest chattering on about how some High Deagron character was not being fair towards the wood folk.  
  
Viper was obviously in pain by the time they reached the small huddle of huts that made up the village of Nartoh. Harry looked at her with sympathy and Draco in confusion. The diminutive people of Nartoh scurried everywhere trying to find enough cloth to make clothes for the boys, who were at least three times their height.  
  
Viper sat down and rubbed her forehead as if that was going to convince the pain to leave. 'Damn wards.' She was finding it very hard to concentrate on the counter spell when a very welcome sight met her eyes.  
  
"Justin." She sighed in relief. "Tell me you have the salve and I will let you live." The rather beautiful boy strode gracefully over to her and handed Viper a small pouch.  
  
"Good you can live. For now." The boy shrugged as if he was used to the threats and walked back into the woods never speaking a word. Viper untied the bag and dipped her fingers into a thick dark blue substance.  
  
She grimaced and drew a streak across her forehead and immediately her face lost the stressful look that pain brings. A child stood by her with a damp cloth. The little one was shaking in terror, but there was also pride at being chosen to assist the Sadist.  
  
She took the rag and patted the child on the back gently shoving it back to the house it emerged from. As Viper cleaned herself Harry finally got the courage to speak.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Right now...Nartoh." Harry glared at her and she grinned. "We are in my world. I had Max pull you in before the explosion."  
  
"What explosion?"  
  
"The one that blew away Gryffindor tower." Viper paused when she saw the look of horror on Harry's face." "Don't worry. No one was killed. Except everyone thinks you were."

A/N: I am so having fun. And as a side note, Viper kept annoying me to let her talk to anyone who reads this story so I created an SN for her on both AIM Viper the Sadist. Please talk to her so she will leave me alone!


	22. Where did that come from?

Disclaimer: WooooOOOooOOOoooOOooooOOooo  
  
Rating: mmmmhmmm  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Harry could not believe his eyes. He had never seen people like these ones. The tallest of them was barely over two feet tall. That one was considered a giant among their people. 'I can see why Viper has them completely under her control.' He lifted his arm as three of the women used a freshly cut vine to measure him.  
  
They chattered around him and though he could understand what they were saying the meaning went right over his head. He turned slightly to watch Draco being similarly manhandled and was slightly surprised to see that Draco actually seemed to be enjoying the attention. Not omitting the attention of a singularly pretty girl with chestnut brown hair. Harry felt a twinge of jealousy before he smashed it down into a small forgotten corner of his mind where it belonged.  
  
"It is rather amazing how they do this." Viper came up behind on of the women and picked her up by her waist. "Are you going to have any cloth left for your people?" The little female nodded and gestured that she would like to be put back on the ground to finish her work. Viper smiled and set her gently down.  
  
"So what are we doing after this?" Harry questioned wincing slightly as a thread was pulled too tightly.  
  
"Well, I need to find a safe place for you two until you can be returned." She sat down on a stump similar to the seamstresses were standing on to reach higher on the boys. "Max?" In answer to her softly spoken question the ball of power rose out of her hand and hovered there.  
  
"I want you to find the safest of my strongholds for our guests." She was interrupted by the men who were bringing in the cloth for the garments. In a matter of minutes the boys were dressed as if they had lived here their whole lives. Harry was in dark brown trousers, soft leather boots of the same color and a pale forest green shirt. Draco was outfitted in lighter brown pants, boots the same color as Harry's and an off white shirt that reminded him of pirates.  
  
"So are you going to become a dragon again?" Draco commented while tugging at the slightly puffy sleeves of his shirt.  
  
"No. We are going to walk." Viper looked up from her daggers. "Jess, do you have the provisions ready?" The brown woman nodded and scurried off into a hut at the far corner of the village.  
  
OOOoooOOOOOOoooOOO Random Sex Scene OOOooOOOOOOoooOOOOOoooOO  
  
Draco grabbed Harry from the back of his head pulling the other boy as close as he could without hurting either of them. Their lips met and sparks flew. Harry pulled at the strings that kept Draco's shirt together.  
  
The garment was strained under the constant pressure and ripped at the seams. The women groaned at the sight of the shirt fluttering to the grass. Harry's shirt soon followed though his was allowed to remain intact.  
  
Their breath came in short bursts, exploding out of their naked chests like fireworks. Draco rubbed his erection against Harry's wanting to feel skin everywhere. Harry moaned and undulated with pleasure...  
  
"Entertaining as you boys are right now this really is not the place for this." Viper's crisp voice cut through their passion like a diamond sharp blade.  
  
"Aren't we even going to wait until morning?" Draco started sounding slightly petulant. Cautiously the sewing women started to repair his damaged clothing. Sheepishly Harry righted his clothes.  
  
"Why would we wait? You are obviously rested and the night hides more than you could imagine. Besides I have a bad feeling about the forest. It is not happy and I for one refuse to stick around and find out why."  
  
"That is what I am afraid of." Harry looked at Viper curiously. "Where are we going?"  
  
"The Orchard of Bones."  
  
"Well that sounds like a lively place." Draco's drawl was back, sarcastic as ever.  
  
"It is more lively than you would think." Viper looked up into the stars her eyes reflecting every mote of light. She closed her lids, reopening them only when she heard the slight thump of the pack being set beside her. Jess hurried back to the circle of village people that surrounded them. Viper shot a glance at both Harry and Draco in turn, her eyes still dyed silver from the celestial light.  
  
"Tonight." She paused. "We run." She turned on her heel and jogged in an easy lope to the end of the clearing waiting for the boys to catch up with her. "Stay with me at my pace." She turned again and leapt into motion. Soon Harry was panting and he heard Draco having a hard time breathing next to him. Viper was barely ahead of them dodging roots and hanging branches.  
  
Draco ducked quickly before an ivy covered limb almost beheaded him. Viper made no noise as she ran. She was painfully aware of the din the boys behind her were creating. The night wore on and unbeknownst to the boys morning dawned and lingered as they rushed through the dense woodland.  
  
"How much longer?" Draco wheezed trying his hardest to get the question out without a break. He felt more out of shape than he ever had. He did not know how long they had been running just that he needed to stop.  
  
"We have barely gone five miles." Viper turned and started jogging backwards somehow just missing every menacing tree that reached down to claw at her. "No slowing down. Not yet the trees will never let you go."  
  
Suddenly she fell back and twisted into a somersault landing behind the boys. She put her hands to the small of their backs and energy flowed through them. Harry never felt so alive, the tiredness of his feet melted away followed by the soreness of his overused muscles.  
  
A quick look at Draco showed him that the other boy felt the same. A loud roar came from behind and to the left. The boys gasped and ran harder neither wishing to see what kind of animal made that ugly sound. Like a savior's bright eyes or a sunrise after an endless night the end of the forest drew near and they could see bright plains of heather and other unidentifiable flora scattered around.  
  
Scrambling now the boys reached the edge and collapsed into the midday sun. They turned to see a huge tentacle like arm attempt to wrap itself around Viper's body. The gray green arm flicked itself out and latched itself around Viper's left ankle. The thing jerked back causing her to fall forward.  
  
It lifted her into the air, dangling her like a child's toy, and waved her twenty feet above the forest floor. A flash of steel and Viper's daggers were implanted into the creature. Thick blue blood coursed down and a low pitched agonizing scream rumbled out of the woods.  
  
Abruptly it dropped Viper headfirst into the trees. She twisted herself around and landed lightly on her feet before jogging backwards towards the shocked boys. The tentacle slithered back behind the screen of trees. Viper knelt by the boys her arms were coated in thick blue goo.  
  
"And that," She said pausing for breath. "Would be why we do not slow down in that forest." 


	23. Good triumphs over evilRight?

Disclaimer: Sometimes I think these are the best part of my story.  
  
Rating: WTF!  
  
Chapter 23  
  
** When we last saw our valiant heroes they had just escaped the evil clutches of the Tentacle Monster! Fortunately with Viper's quick reflexes the boys were able to get through the Forest of Terror with no more than aching legs. The monster was not quite so lucky.  
**  
Out on the empty plain Viper felt more uneasy than in the forest. She was constantly turning around and scanning the horizon. Draco did not know what she was looking for nor did he care.  
  
"Are we going to stop and eat any time soon?" Viper swept her eyes over the sky one more time before bringing her attention back to the blonde in front of her.  
  
"Yes." Draco was surprised that she actually said that considering that every other time he had asked that same question in the past hours he had received a cold glare as his answer. Viper scouted out a small rough circle clear of grass and heather.  
  
Harry and Draco plopped down beside the small hearth she was making. Viper stood and brushed off her hands. She squinted at the kindling and it burst into flame.  
  
"How hungry are y..." They would never learn the rest of her question. Viper's eyes glazed over and she fell to her knees. The boys sprang up in surprise. Their expressions turned to ones of horror as Viper fell the rest of the way down exposing a wicked looking arrow sticking straight out of her back.  
  
Draco and Harry clung together each wildly looking around for whoever did that. They did not have to wait long. A man stood from his hiding place. He was dressed in clothing that matched the plains. His skin was a dark brown that could have been mistaken for dirt.  
  
His face was strong and he had two white swirls decorating him, one on each cheek. His hair was decorated with feathers and pieces of grass. The man carried a longbow and a quiver only. No other weapons could be seen on his tall form.  
  
"I have saved you from a terror that has long abused these lands. You should be thankful that you were spared your lives. I know that you will have to live with the experience that you had to endure in her company for the rest of your life. Be grateful that you now have a chance to live that life. Do you know how to get home?" Harry shook his head, unable to speak. Draco on the other hand had no such problem.  
  
"Who the hell are you to think that Viper is evil? She had been nothing but..." He trailed off as he remembered how he got to this planet in the first place.  
  
"I am Daiku, Chieftain of the Modro tribes. I have experienced her wickedness first hand. And I am glad that it was my poison arrow that struck her down." The chief gave a signal and the rest of his men came out of hiding. Each carried a bow exactly like their leader and were equally without visible weapons.  
  
The men ranged in color from dark brown like the chief to Harry's own tanned tint. The men stared at Draco and then at Viper. Though she was paler than them Draco was whiter than even her.

"This boy might be related to the Sadist." The tribesman spoke the name with respect and even fear though the body he was referring to was laid out at his feet.  
  
"I can't be. I come from a different w...." Draco winced as Harry nudged him sharply in the side. "I mean I come from a different family tree." The men nodded in understanding.  
  
"Pick up the carcass we will have a proper ceremony to make sure she does not return." The men tied Viper's body between two long sticks and hefted her to shoulder height.  
  
"Follow us willingly or wander until you die." Daiku turned and lead his corpse bearing men. Harry looked into silver eyes. Draco looked into emerald and saw the contained tears and the strain it was on Harry to not let them slip.  
  
"We have to follow them Draco."  
  
"I know." With heavy hearts the boys parted the tall plants and barely kept the native men in sight. They soon arrived at the hunter's village. It looked like any nomadic tribes home. It was a mix between what people on Earth thought the cave man lived in and the more modern but still far back in history Indians. They had huts that were jointed and could be easily dismantled at a moments notice.  
  
In the middle of the camp a huge pole had been driven into the ground. It was at least eight feet tall and two feet around. Their livestock was well trained; they did not require any gates or ropes to keep them where their owners wanted them.  
  
A group of children came running to the hunters before recoiling sharply at the sight of the body hanging between them. Six of the nine men that were originally there split off to their respective homes leaving the chief, the two who were holding the body and two strangers on the outskirts of the camp.  
  
"Tie her good and tight to the main pole." Daiku held his head proudly as he indicated the wooden pole.  
  
"Why would you have to tie her if she is dead?" Draco snapped at the chief.  
  
"You are impertinent. She was our enemy; I will do anything I can bring shame upon her." Daiku motioned for two women to lead Harry and Draco to the bathhouse.  
  
"You will be given food and clothing until we decide what shall be done with you."  
  
"We have clothing." Harry spat. He was catching some of his Gryffindor courage.  
  
"It is wood folk clothing. They were the most tainted by that thing." Daiku narrowed his eyes and scrutinized the boys. "She must still somehow have you under her control."  
  
"I am under my control." Harry glared at the dark man.  
  
"And yet you willingly stay with her and defend her even when you know of the horrible things she has done. White blonde and raven black heads nodded. "Very well, if you insist you can be disposed of right along with her."  
  
A/N: About time. I figure that the story must be dragging since for the past two chapters I have only gotten two reviews each. I am pushing out a lot of the story line so I can hurry up and end this. Thank you **Without Permission** and **Suzaku West** for supporting me in both my stories. The rest of this tale is for you.


	24. Dying Embers

Disclaimer: I get only the love of my few reviewers. I do not think you can sue for that.  
  
Rating: R  
  
A/N: I am sorry that updates to this one have been slow but I have been getting so many ideas for my other stories and this one has suffered for it.  
  
** Chapter 24  
  
** It was once again nightfall. The sun had cast its last brilliant rays upon the sleepy world. The clouds rolled over the sky blocking the stars and every now and then hiding the pale light of the moon.  
  
Down on the planet's crust one bright speck of light shimmered in an almost pitch black area. The gaze of the moon zoomed in to bring the sight of a celebrating village into close focus. The village was lit with a hundred torches and bonfires raged.  
  
A man came out of an elaborately rich tent. He was dressed in all his primitive glory. Feathers graced his hair and beads adorned his rough clothing. He came to stand in front of a pole which three figures were currently tied.  
  
One was sitting on the ground her head slumped forward in the exact position she was when she was tied there. The other two were standing and looking around them worriedly.  
  
"My people! Gather around your chief." The man barked loudly. The people formed a circle around the pole and looked at its prisoners in fear. When their eyes rested on their leader a sheen of respect covered the ever present fear.  
  
"I am Daiku. I have been your guardian for a decade now. I have cared and protected you from the worst that this land can thrust upon us. Throughout the time of the droughts and the time of the floods. I have stayed fast and ruled wisely."  
  
"I have kept my promise to keep you all alive as long as possible. True some have perished. I have failed only because that woman insisted on it!" He pointed an accusing finger at the cadaver. Many eyes followed the majestic pacing of the dark man.  
  
"And now I have brought down the greatest evil! The one who plagued us with a visit every five turns demanding a sacrifice for each!" The crowd stomped their feet in appreciation. His voice rose above the din.  
  
"Never again shall we be asked to put our sons and daughters into the fire." Daiku waited until absolute silence reigned before he continued. "I will now personally make sure that this evil can never rise from the depths of death again!"  
  
Drums were beat upon and the villagers brought their feet down to the rhythm. Daiku took out a wicked looking dagger and approached the pole. Harry and Draco stiffened, wondering who he was going to kill first.  
  
He slashed the bonds that held Viper's body upright. Her corpse slumped to the ground. Her face landed on Harry's foot. The chief took a hold of her ankles and dragged her closer to the firelight.  
  
"This will never do." A cultured voice was heard over the drums. Everything stopped. Even the fire seemed reluctant to crackle. A bright spark drifted out of Viper's body. The people stood entranced. They were still not used to magic and it astounded them every time.  
  
"She will be extremely displeased if you do that." Daiku dropped the knife. "Now if you will excuse me I have a job to do." Max floated towards the boys and the ropes around them dropped. Harry rubbed his hands trying to get blood flowing in them again while Draco just stood there looking lost.  
  
"If you two will join hands I can take you to the safe place I found." The boys faced each other, light and dark and they clasped hands. Their fingers twined together in the ultimate gesture of friendship and comfort. Max placed himself in the middle of their palms and with a crack they were gone.  
  
Daiku bent to retrieve the knife and froze. The corpse was gone. Only the mark of the Sadist remained scratched into the earth by a dead hand. One by one the fires in the village extinguished.  
  
First the torches ceased to burn and then the blazing bonfires. Not even an ember glowed. Darkness enveloped the village. One by one the fires in the hearts of the people dimmed and died until only Daiku remained. A scream in the darkness and it was as if the people never existed. 


	25. A World Forgotten

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rating: R

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 27 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The world around them blurred. Both received that unpleasant pulling sensation that one usually gets when they use a portkey. Suddenly the air around them lowered in temperature making them shiver. Dazed Harry looked around; he recognized their surroundings in an instant.

"Draco! We are back at Hogwarts!" Surprise filled the silver eyes of his companion.

"Gryffindor tower is gone." Half of the castle seemed to be in ruins. They could tell reconstruction had started but was far from finished. Draco was the first to notice that their ratty clothes were replacing the sets that the women of the woods folk had made for them. Snow drifted gently around the pair.

"Draco, was that all some sort of weird dream?" Uncertainty laced Harry's tone.

"I don't think so. I mean...the tower is blown up like she said. And my mark." Draco stared down at the palm of his hand. The thin silver scars had faded into the natural wrinkles of his hand. He met Harry's eyes, slowly turning his open hand into a fist.

"Let's go." Harry nodded and they stomped through the dancing snowflakes and into the Entrance Hall. They were quickly surrounded by their teachers.

"Boys." McGonagall's eyes flicked back and forth between them. "Fighting as usual. Get to Dumbledore's office now!" Before either boy could protest or explain they were hustled to the now familiar gargoyle to await judgment from their headmaster. It seemed that their tarnished reputations would not give them a chance to explain their appearance or to be able to get at least one adult on their side.

The stairs spiraled up after a whispered word from McGonagall. A warm fire and a cheery old man were waiting them at the top of the stairs. Dumbledore ushered all three of them into the brightly lit room. The boys were told to sit in the two chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. McGonagall choose to stand beside the Headmaster.

"I have been informed that you two have been fighting again." The Headmaster was speaking sternly towards his two most promising students.

"No, we weren't fighting. We actually get along quite well." Harry ventured with a smile.

"Our clothes were just ruined by our journey. We had gotten replacements when we got to Elemtris, but it seems that they could not join us back here." Draco's even answer got more attention than Harry's quick rebuttal.

"Elemtris?" McGonagall spoke with the utmost disbelief.

"Minerva, do not judge until we hear them out. Now boys, you should know from your Astronomy classes that there is no such place as Elemtris."

"But there is! We have been there. Well, we didn't see a lot of it because Viper got killed before we could get far and Max took us back and..." He trailed off at the look in his Headmaster's eyes. Dumbledore was looking at them as if they were particularly outspoken mentally insane little kids.

"Who is this Viper?"

"You met her. Remember? The girl who came through the portal in the Great hall." Harry's eyes were desperately moving from McGonagall and Dumbledore searching for some spark of recognition. The door opened and Snape billowed in.

"Snape! You remember Viper right?" Draco tried the name on his godfather.

"Viper. That would be an asinine name. It is a snake's label." Snape stood by the door waiting for his robes to calm down.

"You were in love with her!"

"Who?"

"Viper!"

"Dumbledore are they under some sort of enchantment? Who is this character they are speaking of?" Snape's cold treatment of Draco's words shocked the blonde boy.

"I do not quite understand them yet Severus, but feel free to join us." Dumbledore conjured up another two chairs and the Head of Slytherin sat beside the Head of Gryffindor.

"I think now would be a good time for you to explain yourselves." The boys glanced at each other and Harry opened his mouth. Out poured a fantastic story of fire elementals, mind control, awesome powers, and a whole new planet. The teachers kept carefully blank faces as detailed descriptions of the miniature race of people were given, how it felt to be held by a flying dragon, to race through a dark forest being pushed by their only link.

Images of huge monsters created by tentacles and a beach of corpses flashed through the adult imaginations. Harry's voice became harsh and Draco had long since tried to stop this attempt to convince them.

"Wait. I can show you she was here." In a last ditch effort Harry dashed for the last bit of evidence. He came to a screeching halt as he encountered the last stair before a steep fall. He had forgotten the tower had been destroyed. A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned to his understanding Headmaster.

"Harry," Dumbledore paused as he studied Harry's face intently. "Where are your glasses?"

"I don't need them anymore. She fixed my eyes." Somberly Draco came beside the dark haired hero and wrapped his arms around the grieving boy.

"I believe you," He whispered into Harry's ear. "I will never forget." They shared one last look of understanding before Draco was escorted away by Snape.

"Come with me Harry, I will show you where the Gryffindor rooms are." McGonagall lead Harry to the replacement dorms. Dumbledore stood there in the softly falling snow that came in through the gaping hole.

"If you do exist, Viper Sadi, thank you. You saved his life." The gray haired old man sighed as he thought of the comfort that had been passed between two of his students. "And from the looks of it, you improved it as well."

**_A/N_**: Well I wanted to do more in this story, but unfortunately I started loosing response and therefore became increasingly unwilling to push all my imagination on this story. If you liked Viper and would like to read more about her I am going to be following her as she goes. The next story will take place in the Anime section, Naruto to be specific, please come visit! As always thank you for reading and please review.


	26. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I think I own my computer. That is all.

Rating: Hn.

_**Chapter 26 {Epilogue}**_

Harry's brilliant green eyes fluttered open. His hazy senses took in the comfortable chair, cheerful fire, and the open book on his knees. He stretched his arms sighing as his spine popped in several locations. He spared a glance at the clock and groaned when he realized that it was almost eight thirty.

_'As if Draco needs another reason to kill me.'_ He pushed the paper thin reading glasses up on his nose and placed a piece of stationary in the book to keep his place. The oak door opened and as if Harry had conjured him up by thought alone there stood Draco in his full wizard finery.

"If you insist on reading all day the least you could do is be ready when I ask you to." Draco's tone was slightly irritated, but his eyes softened as he noticed the novel in Harry's tanned hands.

"Will you get over it already? I am surprised that you still remember." Draco's soft voice irritated as it passed over a sore subject.

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry refused to look at him, stubbornness etched in his posture.

"Considering the fact that it has been almost twenty years since either of us saw her. The fact that so much has happened since then that should merit more thought."

"Like how we found Voldemort?" Harry could barely contain his laughter.

"He looked like a senile old man. Nothing all that amusing." Draco sniffed.

"His socks didn't even match. For the Deatheater's feared leader that is pretty bad." Reluctantly Draco joined in Harry's laughter. He moved over and sat on the arm of Harry's chair.

"I wonder where she went."

"She lied to me you know." Draco raised his silver eyebrow. "She told me once, that if I needed her I could just call and she would come. I remember shouting for her from the battlements. She never came." Harry hung his head as memories washed over him.

"Sometimes I think she must have died. But then, if I stare at the fire long enough, I get the feeling that she is alive, but far away." Draco reached over and ruffled his husband's hair.

"You think too much. No matter what we couldn't have changed anything."

"Would you?" Silver eyes met green in confusion. "If you could turn back time and save her or us would you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"She was meant to leave us. Even if we could have prevented being caught by those tribesmen something else would have come up to take her away." Harry sighed he hated it when Draco showed such logic. "Now come on we have already passed the fashionably late point."

"Do we have to go?" Harry used the secret weapon known as puppy dog eyes. Draco screwed his eyes shut.

"That isn't going to work. At this rate you are going to become a hermit Harry." Draco rose and walked back to the door. "This is the last time I am letting you stay home." Harry flashed Draco a grin before the blonde shut the door to his haven. Harry opened the book once again.

_It seemed like we were with her forever, but it lasted barely a week, maybe two, I could never get the timing down. Dumbledore told us that we had been missing for awhile. No one could find us anywhere. To this day no one else recalls her face or her power. I can't help but wonder why._ Harry pulled out a quill from the nearby desk and it hovered over the last blank page in his old journal.

_This will have to be the last entry. Slowly my eyesight has been deteriorating. In a few years I will have no proof of her existence. Draco's scars have long since faded and no longer appear like the normal wrinkles in his hand. The tower was rebuilt exactly the same. Well not exactly since no one knew of the mark she placed in the portrait hole. I still run my hand over where it should have been whenever I visit my son._ Harry paused for a second.

_Our son. I miss her horribly. I can never forget the first time I really met her. She put Draco and I together rather forcefully. I can't begin to imagine how long it would have taken us to get together on our own. If we ever did. Draco is right though. I have to put her away. I have other things that need my attention. _

_Like keeping Hermione sane. Although I must say it is her fault for marrying Ron. I am rambling again. I should put something formal like 'Here inscribed is the last of Harry Potter's secret journal complete with the saga of Viper Sadi'. Yet I have the feeling that somewhere she is going to be creating another story. This might end my part in it, but she will continue._

The scratching of quill on paper stilled as Harry watched the last of his words dry. Somberly he shut the leather bound book. He stared into the fire, watching the flames perform an intricate dance just for him. A strange formation had him leaning closer to the hearth. A face smiled and blew a kiss at him. He stumbled back startled. The fire died. In the darkness, sprawled over the floor a smile grew on his face. She was real.

**_A/N:_** I just had to tie up a few loose ends with all the questions that had been sent my way. I also found some pretty cool fanart on Viper. The link is in my bio if you are interested. Thanks for all the attention! I love you all for reading this even if you didn't review.


End file.
